A wish
by Dark Princess Hime
Summary: Four lucky teenage girls were chosen to go to the Japan and met the players. To them, it was a dream come true but wat if uncovered solution are ahead of them? Completed!
1. Chapter 1: The 4 lucky girls

Slam Dunk 

****

© Himura Sakura

****

Disclaimer: This isn't real at all but it is dedicated to my chat friends! ^_^

**__**

A wish

Chapter 1: The four lucky girls

****

Somewhere out from Japan

"Who invited us to Japan?" Rita asked rising up her eye brow. 

"Er… Mr. Takehiko Inoue" Kou replied with sweats.

"Who?" Kazeno and Miyuki asked curiously.

"Mr. Takehiko Inoue, I know you all know him" She repeated.

"Ah" Miyuki replied.

"I know" Kazeno replied.

"Who?" Rita asked question marks all over.

Miyuki, Kazeno and Kou got sweat drops, "Ano nee"

"Rita, don't you know Takehiko Inoue?" Kazeno asked.

Rita hook her head, "Who is he?"

"He made Slam dunk" Miyuki told with watery sweat drop. 

"Aw.. That Slam dunk, you should have reminded me earlier" She replied/

"Stupid" Miyuki, Kazeno and Kou replied with another big sweat drop.

"Waitaminute" Miyuki stopped rushing through the words, "Who'd pay the ticket to Japan?"

"Yeah, never thought of that" Kazeno agreed nodding. 

"You're not trying to let us use our salary, do you, Kou?" Rita thought with irritated eyes.

"No! Why would I do that? I got the ticket right here" Kou said showing the tickets.

"Really!!!!!!!? Gemme!! Gemme!!!!!" They all rushed. 

"Hey" Kou responded with watery sweat drop, "Don't fight the ticket!! There's one for each"

**__**

Tomorrow in Japan

"We made it at last" Kazeno said happily.

"Ah" Kou nodded.

"Oi Kou, where's Sensei leaving?" Rita asked.

"Yeah" Miyuki agreed.

"Well.. I didn't tell you he invited us to his house! He invited us to the Shohoku High School" Kou explained sticking her tongue. 

"What?" 

**__**

In Shohoku gym

"There's an announcement" Ayako exclaimed clearly.

"Aa" Kogure nodded, "Sensei said there will be 4 visitors in our school! So I hope 4 from all of you to accommodate them!"

"It's boys, right? I with draw" Sakuragi whined in chibi.

"Good" Ayako said patting Sakuragi, "It's better to learn the basics than accommodate just 'girls'!"

"Yeah!!" Sakuragi exclaimed and then he stopped, "Wait!! Girls!?"

"Aa.. girls" Kogure chuckled.

"Me-ga-ne-kun" Sakuragi whined crying.

"Sorry, but you with draw just a few moments ago" Kogure refused.

"Yeah" Ryouta agreed in chibi.

"I think Lukawa, Ryouta and Mitsui could accommodate them" Ayako suggested, "How about it, boys?"

"Sure... Aya – chan.." Ryouta agreed blushing.

"I guess" Mitsui thought.

"Okay" Rukawa replied.

"I'll be the other accommodate" Kogure suggested smiling. 

"Megane-kun, please reconsider" Sakura pleaded crying.

"Sakuragi Hanamichi, you got basics to do" Ayako told patting him.

"Demo" Sakuragi replied.

**__**

In front of Shohoku High school

"Mo.. where are they anyway?" Ryouta whined.

"I'm just wasting my time there" Rukawa confessed in chibi. 

"I agree" Mitsui said.

"Let's go home" Ryouta suggested in chibi.

Rukawa and Mitsui agreed nodding.

"Matte" Kogure pleaded in chibi.

"Ano.. sumimasin" Miyuki excused.

"Na -!?" They all questioned turning around and saw three pretty girls behind them smiling passionately at them. One was with red long hair with a pony-tail, the other was with long brown shinny hair and the other was with violet hair. 

"Are you the people who will accommodate us?" The long black braided hair; Miyuki asked pointing them.

"Uh-huh" Ryouta nodded in chibi and blushed, "That's exactly us"

"You must Miyagi Ryouta" Kazeno said blushing. 

"Hai" Ryouta replied curiously, "How did you know?"

"Everyone knows –" She said.

Kou quickly shuts her mouth with sweat drop, "She meant that everyone knows you are the Ace guard of Shohoku"

"Nani?" Miyuki and Rita wondered with question marks all over.

"You must Kou! Nice to meet you" Kogure reminded and shook hands with her, "I've been expecting you"

"Ah.. thanks.." She replied and looked at Rukawa blushing, "Er.. Hai Rukawa-kun, I'm Kou..."

"Uh... Hai.." He replied in chibi.

"Ah.. he talks with me" Kou responded with love shapes in her eyes.

The other girls got sweat drops behind them.

"Ano... Boko wa.." Mitsui said.

"Mitsui Hisashi, right?" Rita said smiling, "Everyone knows –"

Kou quickly shut her mouth in chibi, "Everyone knows you are one of the best player in junior High School"

Miyuki and Kazeno had sweat drop.

"Ah.. yes, I was" Mitsui smiled, "What's your name?"

Rita however was busy chucking Kou in chibi, "What did do that for? I nearly can't breath!!"

Kou was with crosses in her eyes.

"Her name is Rita" Miyuki said pointing at the violet hair, "She's Kazeno" pointing at the long brown shinny hair, "And I'm Miyuki" pointing herself.

"Welcome to our school" Kogure greeted and bended.

"So Rita, where do you stay for the night?" Mitsui wondered.

"Eh.. me!?" Rita wondered back pointing her self and looked at Kou, "Kou, do you where?"

"Er... I don't where you'd stay but all I know sensei promised me to let me stay at Rukawa's house" Kou replied in chibi.

"My house!?" Rukawa questioned with dotted eyes.

"His house!?" The others responded with dotted eyes. 

"Ah.. yes!! Sensei said it too" Kogure reminded in chibi and looked at Rukawa, "Gomen, Rukawa-kun! I forgot to tell you. You won't mind, right?"

"I guess" Rukawa replied in chibi thinking.

"really???" Kou said in excitement jumping in chibi, "Oh thanks!!!"

"Hey, how about us?" Kazeno said with cross arms.

"Yeah" Rita agreed, "We're not going to sleep outside"

"Can I stay overnight in your house, Kogure, just for the night?" Miyuki suggested.

"Sure" Kogure agreed smiling.

"Miyu nee" Kazeno and Rita whined.

"Ah.. how about Kazeno stay at Miyagi's and Rita stay at Mitsui's?" Miyuki suggested with an evil theme.

"Eh!?" Kazeno responded blushing, "At Ryouta-kun's house!?"

"At Mitsui - san's house!?"

"Ryouta-kun, you won't mind?" Miyuki asked looking at him. 

"Er... I guess.." Ryouta replied blusing, _"A girl in my house..."_

"Waitaminute" Rita said rushing through the words, "Can a girl stay at a guy's place?"

"What's da matta? Scared!?" Kou teased her with irritated eyes.

"No!!" She corrected, "It's just that.. well.. in Mitsui–san house's..." She then blushed.

"C'mon, it's just for a night" Miyuki said smiling.

"Then, can I stay at Kogure-san's house instead?" Rita resuggested.

"No" Miyukir refused, "You'll stay at Mitsui–kun's house"

"Ch'.."

**__**

Off they go, walking to their saparate ways

Ryouta and Kazeno kept blushing as they were walking. However Kou was blushing too but Rukawa felt different. Mitsui, in the other hand, was blushing too, he never even walked with a girl before.

To be continued..

Will their life changed? ****

What will happened that same night?

Will something happened as they are with the characters?

Chapter 2: The night __

Review


	2. Chapter 2: The night

Slam Dunk 

****

© Himura Sakura

****

Disclaimer: This is not reality but it is dedicated to my friends! ^_^

**__**

A wish

Chapter 2: The night

****

At Rukawa's house

"I can't believe it I'm in Rukawa-kun's house..." Kou said in excitement and love shapes raising from her head, "It's a dream come true... _I should thank sensei for this_"

"Er..." Mr. Rukawa wondered with dotted eyes pointing at Kou.

"Don't ask.." Rukawa replied in chibi.

"Ano.. what's your name?" Mrs. Rukawa asked.

"I'm Kou! Please to meet you, Mrs. Rukawa" Kou greeted bending herself

"She respect elders" Mrs. Ruka praised her.

"I'm staying here for the night" Kou told.

"Oh I see" Mrs. Rukawa replied, "Let me help you with the bed"

"'I'll help" Kou suggested.

"Kaede-kun, I didn't know you had a girlfriend" Mr. Rukawa teased his son with irritated eyes.

"She's not my girlfriend" He corrected, "what's a girlfriend anyway?" He wondered with dotted eyes.

"There! Comfortable enough?" Mrs. Rukawa said.

"It's fine, thank you" Kou replied.

"I'm really sorry, But I think you have to fit in Keade-kun's room for the night since the other room are full with my children" Mrs. Rukawa apologized.

"Eh!?" Kou blushed, "How many brothers does he have anyway?" She wondered with dotted eyes.

**__**

However at Miyagi's house

" Eh!? The same room as Ryouta!?" Kazeno said blushing.

"Hai! There's no other rooms left! Gomen nasai.." Mrs. Miyagi apologized.

"Demo.. demo" Kazeno said speechless.

"It's fine! Ryouta–kun won't do anything stupid! He's not brave enough" Mr. Miyagi teased his son with irritated eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ryouta said with veins popping out.

"This is..." She was blushing.

"Kaze–chan, I'll sleep on the floor, You will sleep on my bed." He suggested.

"Eh!? That won't be necessary" Kazeno denied.

"No.. no.. no" Ryouta corrected, "Girls don't sleep on the floor, boys does.." He quickly sleeps on the floor, "Oyasumi nasai"

Kazeno blushed, "R-youta.."

**__**

At Kogure's house

"Thanks for letting me stay in your house" Miyuki said after dinner.

"It's okay! My mother won't mind" Kogure replied smiling.

"Oh.. yeah, does your team going to fight with other school again?" Miyuki asked.

"Erm.. I think we're going to fight with Kainandai again" Kogure replied.

"Eh!? Really??????" Miyuki replied in excitement, _"I can't wait to see Maki-san"_

"Ano" Kogure said with sweat drops and dotted eyes.

**__**

At Hisashi's house

"Mo... what's in Kou's mind anyway?" Rita muttered wrapping her arms on her leg looking out the window, "She didn't even tell us that we were meeting them" 

"What are mumbling at, Rita-chan?" Mitsui asked curiously.

"Eh!?" Rita replied with dotted eyes, "Ah.. nothing.."

"Nee.." Mitsui said sitting beside her. 

"Erm?"

"What made you come to our city?" He wondered.

"Ah.. maybe we like your language a lot" She replied smiling.

"You learn our language!?" He questioned with dotted eyes, "That must be difficult"

"I guess" She replied, "Mitsui-san, does you mother agree to let me stay overnight?"

"Ah.. she said it's fine" He replied in chibi, "She really wants to have a girl in the house although she is the only woman in the house"

"Oh.." She giggled, "Anyway, I think it's way to rude if we just met a few minutes ago and you let me stay in your house"

"Daijoubu" He replied smiling, "Sensei's friends is our friends too"

"How about 'his child your child too'?" She teased in chibi.

"Hey" He responded with veins popping out.

**__**

The next day at Shohoku School

"Wah... it's school uniform is sooooooooo cute!!" Kou adored looking at the uniform she was wearing.

"Well.. it does fit you well" Ruka confessed.

"Eh!? really?" She blushed, "Arigatou"

"Who is that girl??? Why is she with Lukawa??? Why does she can that we can't??" The Rukawa Shintai asked in chibi angrily.

Kou stuck her tongue out, "I can't answer all that"

"Ohayou, Kou–chan" Kogure greeted waving.

"Ohayou rusaimasu" Kou replied smiling.

"Kou!! Kou!! Did you know???" Miyuki said rushing.

"Know what?" Kou said with sweat drop and question marks all over, "You have to tell me so that I'll know"

"Maki–san is going to be in Shohoku" She replied, "I can't wait"

"Er..." Rukawa said with sweat drop.

"So Kaze–chan, did you have fun being in Ryouta–san's house?" Rita said teasing her with irritated eyes.

"Shu... shut up.." She blushed, "How about you?"

"It was fun though" She replied smiling.

"Mitsui–san, did you do something to Rita-kun??" Ryouta teased in chibi.

Mitsui blushed and hit him, "Stop thinking stupid things"

"I didn't know you like Mitsui.." Kazeno whispered.

"Hey, I like 6 persons.." Rita replied.

"Who?" Kazeno asked.

"Lukawa, Mitsui, Yohei, Sendoh, Fujima and Gyn"

"Wow.." Kazeno replied with dotted eyes.

"But I think Rukawa fits with Kou" She replied smiling, "Well.. Mitsui–san's fine enough"

"Hai?!"

"Ah.. nothing.." Rita denied blushing.

"EKKKKKKKKKK!!" Sakuragi squeaked in chibi, "Mitchy!! Ryouchin!! When did you guys have girlfriend??"

Kazeno and Rita were with dotted eyes and blushing, "Girlfriend!?"

Mitsui and Ryouta blushed and kicked Sakuragi, "Stop joking"

"Kaze–chan, Rita–san, where's your uniform school?" Miyuki asked.

"What uniform school?" They replied with question marks all over.

"Hey Kou, you didn't give them" Miyuki reminded.

"Eh!? Then, how did you have one?" Kou wondered.

"My sister have one so I gave to Miyuki–san" Kogure said.

"Oh.. yes! I forgot to tell you" Kou replied, "Gomen"

"'Cause you were so happy to stay overnight at Rukawa–kun's house that you didn't remember to give us" They said rushing with irritated eyes.

"Eh!?" Rukawa and Kou blushed.

"Stop joking" Kou scolded them in chibi and fisting.

"Then, who's the girls?" Sakuragi asked pointing Kazeno and Rita.

"Sakuragi–kun, they're the girls that I have told you" Kogure reminded.

"What beautiful girls..." Sakuragi said.

"Eh!?" The girls blushed looking at each other.

Takamiya appeared and kicked Sakuragi from behind, "Heya girls"

"Let's have a date" Noma suggested.

"We'll pay" Okutsu added.

Miyuki, Kazeno and Kou giggled, "Thanks but no thanks! We have someone in common"

"Someone in common!? As in who?" Rita asked with irritated eyes.

"Rita, you know what we mean" They blushed/

Kazeno looked at Ryouta blushing, "Eto.."

Kou looked at Rukawa blushing, "Ano.."

"Er" The boys responded blushing.

"Never mind" Rita replied with sweat drop, "So Sakuragi–kun, where's your girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?! Hey, I'm single" He corrected in chibi.

"A'ra, Sakuragi–kun!? Your quite early today" Haruko praised him from behind.

"Ah... ah.. I am" Sakuragi agreed blushing.

"I mean that" Rita said pointing Haruko with irritated eyes.

"That's not his girlfriend! He likes Haruko" Yohei said beside her, who was awfully handsome.

"Eh!?" Rita wondered looking at Yohei and blushed, "Yohei!?"

**__**

In the Gym

"Hello, girls" Ayako greeted.

"Ayakoooo–san!? Ahhhhhh!!" The girls yelled, "We're a big fans of yours"

"Uh... okay..." Ayako replied with sweat drop.

"Moshi–moshi! Boko wa.." Akagi said.

"Takenori Akagi, we know" Miyuki said.

"Eh!?" Akagi wondered with dotted eyes.

"Akagi-kun, they know all about us" Kogure told.

"Oh... Girls, about your classroom" Akagi said.

"I am in Rukawa's class, right??" Kou said in chibi.

"Is that Rukawa's girlfriend??" The teammates wondered curiously.

Rukawa blushed, "Eh!?"

"How come?" Kazeno said with irritated eyes, "You're still 13 yrs old"

"Mou.. your rude" Kou whined in chibi. 

"It's okay! Kou can be in the first year! Beside Kazeno's 14" Miyuki said.

"Heh.. heh.. heh.." Rita said with cross arms.

Kazeno and Kou blushed, "Don't laugh!!"

"Ch'.. how about you?" Kou said, "You must be young too!"

"Nopz!" She replied smiling.

Others were with dotted eyes.

"I – am – 15" Rita said showing a fan written '15' in chibi.

Others were with sweat drops, "Eto!?"

"Er... 13... 14... and... 15..." Ayako wondered with dotted eyes.

"Yes" Miyuki replied smiling.

"How about you, Miyuki–san?" Kogure asked.

"I am 25! I know I'm old!" Miyuki replied

"25!? You look like a teenager to us!" The boys responded.

"See Miyu nee, your still beautiful" Kazeno said.

"Even Isamu attracted with you" Rita reminded in chibi.

Miyuki blushed, "Rita!!!"

"I guess Miyuki–san will be fine in our class, nee, Kogure?" Akagi suggested.

"Aa" Kogure agreed nodding.

"And Kazeno–kun, she'll be in Ayako's and Ryouta's class!" Akagi added.

"Eh!?" Kazeno blushed.

"Great luck, Kaze–chan" Kou said nudging her.

"Hey! Hey! How about me? I'm 15, I should be in the first year! I'm still form 4!" Rita rushed into the words.

"Rita, Japan doesn't have that Primary and Secondary" Miyuki reminded.

"Aw... I forgot" She said with sweat drop.

"She'll fine in our class" Mitsui said patting her.

"What do you mean by 'fine'? In the third year, the syllabus is too much for me" She refused.

"Daijoubu! I'll tutor you" Mitsui said winking his right eye.

"Eh!?" She blushed. 

"Nee.. Rukawa–kun, tell me where our class later" Kou reminded him in chibi.

Rukawa had sweat drop, _"She's cute but sometimes look like that do'ahu"_

"I envy them" Sakuragi confessed in chibi.

To be continued... 

****

What will happen next?

Will they fit in the class what they are given?

__

Chapter 3: The jealousy

Review


	3. Chapter 3: The jealousy

**Slam Dunk**

© Himura Sakura

****

Disclaimer: This is not reality but it is dedicated to my friends! ^_^

**__**

A wish

Chapter 3: The jealousy

**

In Rukawa's classroom
**

Kou was the cutest girl in the class, it's not she's young, she's well rather like a child.

"I'm taking a nap! If the class over, reminds me" Rukawa said and went to his nap.

"Okay" Kou replied smiling.

As the teacher was teaching, Rukawa was having his nap however Kou kept staring as he was asleep.

**__**

In Akagi's classroom

"Miyuki, what's the answer for this?" Sensei said pointing the black board, "What's the physical function of the stomach?"

Miyuki stood up, "The stomach breaks the food down with gastric juice containing hydrochloric acid and other enzymes"

"Eh!?" The sencei questioned with sweat drop, "Excellent"

"Wow.. she's good although she just started studying here" The other praised.

Akagi got sweat drop, "She's 25, she must learn it already"

**__**

In Ayako's classroom

"Kaze-chan" The sensei calls her up.

"Hai?"

"Do you like english?" Sensei asked.

"Very! I'm very good at the grammar" Kazeno replied smiling.

"Fill in the blanks on the board"

"Hai" She stood up.

"She's good all right.." Sensei said with sweat drop, "Unbelievable"

"Ano Kaze–chan, where do you came from?" The other students asked.

"Philippines" She replied, "You know somewhere in Asia"

**__**

In Mitsui's class

Rita was struggling with the test given. She didn't know anything about the test. Boy, it was Chemistry.

"Eto..." Rita said with sweats, "What's this? I'm not good in Chemistry..."

Mitsui spotted Rita, "Was I too much?"

"What's the formula of Carbon Monoxide?" She muttered, "Er... Co3!? Or is it Co2!? Ah.." She started messing up her hair, "I need help.."

"Rita, are you okay?" Sensei asked.

"Uh?" Rita looked at sencee, "well_... If they give me the Food & nutrition topic, I know all the answers But this Chemistry.. aw..."_

Mitsui rose his arm, "Sencee"

"Nani, Mitsui-kun?"

"Well, since Rita is new here, I think you don't have to give her the test"

"What made you say that?"

"Er.. she's 15.." Mitsui said with sweat drop.

"What!? 15!? In third year!!?"

**__**

In the principal office

"Mitsui-kun, why didn't you tell us that this girl is only 15. 15 yrs old supposed to be still in Junior High School" The principal reminded him.

"Sumimasin"

"... Ano Principal, Mitsui's not the one to blame" Rita corrected.

"What do you mean?"

"I know Chemistry! I study that in my country" She said.

"In your real country, what class are you?" Principal asked.

"I'm in Secondary 4, that will be.." She replied thinking, "I'm in year one"

"What? Why?"

"Well.. I goes to school when I reach 3.. hehe.." She replied in chibi, "and I hate Chemistry for some reason! Sorry.."

"Mitsui-kun, why don't you tutor her? You are quite good in Chemistry these days"

"Oh.. yes but other subject like Biology.. I..."

"It's okay, Mitsui–san. I'm good in Biology. We turn sides to be the tutor" Rita said smiling.

**__**

In Lukawa's classroom

Kou went to sleep too muttering with Lukawa's name.

"Rukawa-kun… Rukawa-kun"

"Snore.. Snore.." Rukawa drools.

The others sweat drops, "They're the same.."

**__**

In Ayako's classroom

"Nee Ayako – san, does Ryouta always gets his nap in class?" Kazeno asked.

"Ah.. every time especially when it comes to our language" Ayako replied in chibi.

"I see.. he look cute when he's asleep.." She confessed blushing.

**__**

In the Gym

"Konnichewa minna–san" Mr. Anzai greeted.

"Osu, sensei"

"Good afternoon, Mr. Anzai" The girls greeted except Rita.

"Oh.." Mr. Anzai said and looked at Rita.

"Au..." Rita was busy hearing her walkman ignore the fact that Mr. Anzai just came.

Miyuki had veins popping out, "Show some manners" She slapped Rita.

"Itte.." Rita complained holding her head, "My walkman..." She cried, "Miyu nee!!"

"Oi Rita" Kazeno reminded.

"Say hello to Mr. Anzai" Kou added.

"Eh!?" Rita said looking at Mr. Anzai, "Hai, sensei" waved in chibi. 

"Sigh"

"So where does 4 of come from?" Mr. Anzai asked.

"We're from Asia! I'm from Singapore" Miyuki said.

"We're from Philippines" Kazeno and Kou said.

"You!?" He looked at Rita.

Rita had watery sweat drop, "You don' t want to know. My country is not that famous only for their oil and gas" with cross arms.

"Brunei Darussalam!?" The boys said with dotted eyes.

"Eh!? How did you guys know?" the girls wondered.

"Hey, Japan always buys the oil and gas from Brunei, you know" Kogure reminded.

"I thought my country is not well – known! Guess it is"

"Then, you speak Malay?" Mitsui asked curiously.

"Eh!? How did you know that we speak Malay?"

"Well, for some reason, I'm really interested with your country" Mitsui replied.

"Interested with the country or interested with the person!?" Ryouta teased him with irritated eyes.

Mitsui blushed, "That's not true"

"Cool! One from Singapore, two from Philippines and the other one from Brunei! In fact, all of them came from Asia" Ayako adored.

"Do you want you study our language, Mitsui–san?" Rita giggled and Mitsui nodded.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Now, let's practice" Mr. Anzai recommended.

"Really? Can I be the helper Manager? I really want to know how Ayako–san does to be a manager?" Miyuki said.

"I want to be a forward like Rukawa–kun" Kou said.

"I'm a point guard" Kazeno confessed.

"Hey.." Rita said with dotted eyes, "What should I stay at? I'm not good at either"

:Are you good at 3 – point shoot?" Mitsui asked.

"No!"

"Center?" Ryouta asked in chibi.

"I'm not that tall enough to get the rebound"

"No girls could be a rebound! I'm the King of Rebound" Sakuragi said.

"You mean The King of Fouls" Rukawa corrected.

"And The King of Sympathy" The Sakuragi Gundan added.

"%$@#*!!!" Sakuragi cursed.

"Then, let Mitsui–chan to teach you 3–point shoot, is that okay?" Miyuki said with a teasing voice but Rita didn't realized it.

"Why not?" Rita replied, "I really dream to make 3–point shoot!! Could you teach me, Mitsui–san? Please!! Please!!"

"Er.. sure.." Mitsui replied blushing, _"She look very cute when she begs.."_

"Nee Rukawa–kun, teach me some of your techniques, please!!" Kou pleaded.

"Sure.." he replied.

"I'll teach you some of my techniques, Kaze–chan" Ryouta suggested blushing.

"I'm ready" kazeno replied blushing.

"Erm.." Ayako looked very jealous.

**__**

That night

"Ryouta, can you help me to send message to the other school?" Ayako suggested.

"Sorry, Ayako! I promised with Kazeno that I'll bring her around Japan" Ryouta refused.

__

"Ayako!? Where did that 'aya-chan' he always call me go?" Ayako wondered with widen eyes.

"t's all right, Ryouta-kun" Kazeno said, "You better go with her"

"No! I can't broke my promise" Ryouta refused.

__

"I'm left out" Ayako said in depressed.

"Mo.u. I'm not that important! Ayako–san is" Kazeno said.

Ayako looked down, "It's okay... I'll go by myself" ran away.

"Ayako – san!? _She must be jealous_ Mou.. You!" kazeno hit Ryouta.

"What? Did I did something wrong?" Ryouta wondered in chibi.

"What just did you call Ayako-san?" Kazeno asked.

"You look cute when you are mad" Ryouta confessed blushing.

She blushed, "Ryouta–kun!!

"Okay! I called her Ayako! Why?"

"Let's make it this way, Ryouta–kun" She looked down.

"Um!?"

"I'll walk home tomorrow, I got something to do! So you go catch up with Ayako" Kazeno suggested smiling.

"But?"

"No buts! Although it's a promise! We can do it tomorrow, okay?" She said winking, "Jya!" she ran, "_Ryouta-kun, you must chose it by yourself"_

"Kaze – chan!? Well.. if she says so.."

**__**

The bus tense

Ayako sat down, "Made it! I'm so tired"

"Ayako!!" Ryouta called her up waving.

"Ryouta!?"

"Hey" He sat beside her.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were showing around Japan to Kazeno"

"She told me that she's going to make something so she cancelled the date..."

"Date!?"

"Ah.. no.. promise.. heh.. heh." He blushed.

"Ryouta.." She looked down.

"Mm??" He leaned behind.

"What do you think about Kazeno?"

"Well, she's nice, cheerful, intelligent and pretty too" He confessed blushing looking up in the shy where the picture of Kazeno appeared.

Ayako fisted her handbag looking down, "Then, who about me?"

"You!? You're a great manager" He smiled.

Ayako suddenly slapped Ryouta's face crying, "Baka!" 

"Ayako!?"

"Don't call me the name you often use!!" She said running to bus crying, "baka"

"Ayako!?" He holds his cheek.

**__**

In the bus tense

Ayako cried, "Ryouta, don't you like me anymore? You like that girl now"

**__**

At Miyagi's house

Kazeno sneezed, "Ah.. what's with me?"

"Are you okay? Are you cold?" Mrs. Miyagi asked worriedly.

"I don't feel like it" She said.

"Just stay another night here since you are cold! Ryouta–kun would be very happy with it" Mrs. Miyagi advised.

"But?" She refused. 

"C'mon"

"Okay, just for a night" She smiled.

**__**

On the road

"Do I still like Ayako? I mean I like Kazeno now? Who do I choose?" Ryouta wondered looking at the sky, where both of the girls appeared smiling at him, "Life is very complicated" 

To be continued... 

****

Does this mean Ayako like him too? 

Who's Ryouta going to chose? ****

Aya-chan or Kaze-chan?

Is life that complicated? 

**__**

Chapter 4: The True feeling

Review


	4. Chapter 4: The true feeling

**Slam Dunk**

© Himura Sakura

****

Disclaimer: This is not reality but it is dedicated to my friends! ^_^

**__**

A wish

Chapter 4: The true feeling

****

The next day

"Ohayou" Kazeno greeted the others while smiling, "How are you all this morning?"

"Sugoi, you could speak Japanese" Haruko adored with stars on her eyes.

"Oh" Kazeno hold her head blushing, "I studied some of it"

Ryouto, however, was looking at her passionately, _"She's so pretty"_

"Ryo-ta-kun" Rita greeted him from behind in chibi giving him a noggie. 

"Waaaa" Ryouta replied in chibi holding his chest. "Don't ever do that again"

"Huh!?" Rita wondered looking at him with question marks all over, "Did I do something bad?"

"What's with Ryouta today?" Mitsui wondered in chibi, _"He just scolded Rita-chan"_

"You look quite different today, Ryouchin" Sakuragi reminded in chibi looking at him.

"Where's Ayako sempai?" Kou wondered looking left and right.

"Weird" Miyuki and Kazeno agreed.

"Yeah, she always goes to school early than all of us" Rita added curiously.

Then Ryouta remembered about last night and looked down. This was spotted by Kazeno the she felt guilty. 

**__**

In the Gym after school

"Wonder where Ayako sempai is?" The other members wondered.

"Akagi-kun, Ayako didn't came to school today" Kogure reminded depressed. 

"Why? Is she sick?" Akagi wondered. 

"Why would Ayako is sick since she was happy go lucky yesterday?" Miyuki wondered.

"Guess Miyuki-san will take over her place today" Kogure said begging in sweats, "I don't mind about the other members" He then looked at Sakuragi in corner, who was quarreling with his gundan.

Miyuki looked at him with irritated eyes and sweat drop, "Okay, I know what you mean"

"Ryouta-kun, genki desu ka?" Kazeno asked him while running dash with the others.

"Hrm?" Ryouta wondered and looked at her, who was upset. "Er.. I'm fine, no need to worry" He then blushed running faster to the front.

"Ryouta-kun!?"

"Ryouchin!!!" Sakuragi screamed in chibi, "This is not your show"

The others mushroom breathed with sweat drop. Akagi suddenly hit his head with his fist and steam goes out from his head, "Concentrate"

"I wish I had a brother like him" Rita wished smiling beside Mitsui while running.

"Brother?! Him!?" Mitsui stupidly asked, "If he is your brother, he won't even care about you"

"Hey, watch your mouth, Mitsui-san" Rita replied angrily, "Even my story about Slam dunk, I'm his imouto"

"Huh!?" Mitsui wondered with question marks.

Suddenly Kou appeared from behind running in chibi and shut Rita's mouth, "UMMMM??".

"Er… ignore what Rita says" Kou said in chibi sweating, "She always lies"

__

"NANDETOO?" Rita shouted through her mind with veins popping out.

"Oi Kou-chan, better get going or Akagi sempai will hit you like he hit do'ahu" Rukawa reminded running forward.

"Oh, so dess ka" Kou replied blushing and throw Rita away in chibi, "Matte, Ru-chan"

"Wei!!!!!" Rita responded angrily fisting, "Ch'"

"Daijoubu?" Mitsui asked worriedly.

**__**

At Ayako's house

"Ayako-chan, you better go to school, maybe the others might be worried about you" A voice reminded her knocking at her room door.

"I'm not going to school, Kaa-chan" Ayako refused on her bed with pale face as if she didn't get any rest since last night. 

"I'll call Akagi, okay?" Her mother suggested but Ayako didn't replied.

"Baka! Baka no Ryouta" Ayako said with eyes trembled hitting her pillow again and again. "That Kazeno, she shouldn't have attracted him"

__

"Oh, no wonder" Kazeno smiled while laughing in front of Ryouta.

"Kazeno was trying to get Ryouta's attention" Ayako fisted again.

**__**

Back at the Gym

Kazeno was the only left thinking about Ryouta, "What's with Ryouta? He has something that he don't what to tell"

"Kazeno" A familiar girl's voice said from the Gym door.

Kazeno glanced at her and saw Ayako in a weird cloth, "Ayako sempai" She rushed to her, "Why weren't you around this morning?" 

No answer but as Kazeno looked at up her facing her smiling, Ayako slapped her angrily. 

Kazeno was quite stunned what Ayako made, she barely cried. She hold her left cheek looking at her with widen eyes, "Ayako sempai!?"

"Don't Ayako sempai me" Ayako scolded her angrily with trembling eyes, "You took Ryouta's heart from me"

Kazeno was shocked again. "What.. what are you taking about?"

"You know what I'm taking about" Ayako replied and looked away, "Since you came here, Ryouta didn't pay attention to me anymore"

Kazeno's eyes changed and slapped her back, "How stupid can you be?" She then started crying. "If you did like him, why didn't you tell your true feelings??"

Ayako's eyes widen and started crying.

"You did know Ryouta liked you ever since Year one but you didn't accept it but when he started liking me, you're mad!?" Kazeno lectured her angrily crying. "You don't have the right to have Ryouta's love" Then she rushed out.

"I didn't accept!?" Ayako wondered while crying holding her left cheek

**__**

Nearby

"I know that would happen" Rita said hiding with Mitsui.

"I didn't know Ayako likes Ryouta" Mitsui thought confusingly.

"That's because you keep on teasing Ryouta" Rita said with irritated eyes.

**__**

As Ryouta was walking home

He spotted Kazeno rushing to his house, "Kaze-chan!?"

Kazeno ran in and put out all her clothes, "Why do I even bother?"

"Kaze-chan, doushite?" Ryouta asked on his door, "Are you leaving?"

"No! I'm going to Kogure-san's house" Kazeno replied. 

**__**

At Rukawa's house

"Arigatou Kou-chan" Mrs. Rukawa said praising her.

Kou blushed, "Don't flatter me, Mrs. Rukawa! I'm good cooker"

"I don't mean that" Mrs. Rukawa corrected.

"Huh!?"

"I mean Arigatou! Arigatou for changing Kaede" Mrs. Rukawa thanked with trembling eyes looking at her. "If you didn't came to his life, he would be cold-hearted forever"

"Mrs. Rukawa…"

"Please don't leave him, onegaie" Mrs. Rukawa pleaded

To be continued…

**__**

What is Kazeno going to do?

Will Kou change Rukawa successfully?

Will Mitsui get Rita's heart since she doesn't like him like the way she liked Rukawa?

Chapter 5: Sendoh's appearance

Review


	5. Chapter 5: Sendoh's appearance

**Slam Dunk**

© Himura Sakura

****

Disclaimer: This is not reality but it is dedicated to my friends! ^_^

Sofie: Thanks! ^_^ I thot no one likes this so I stopped.

**__**

A wish

Chapter 5: Sendoh's appearance

****

Next morning at 9 a.m.

"Where's Kaze?" Rita wondered looking around at year 2.

"Ayako did you see Kazeno?" Miyuki asked but Ayako didn't reply.

"Weird, what happened?" Kou asked raising her eyebrow.

"I think I know what happened and the reason" Rita told looking at Ryouta.

"Huh??!" Miyuki and Kou wondered glazed looking at Ryouta.

Ryouta realized it and looked at them with sweat drop and dotted eyes, "Nande?"

**__**

In the Gym

"Hrm" Mr. Anzai said scanning the Gym area, "Where's Miyuki-kun, Kou-kun and Rita-kun?" 

Ayako ignored him as if she didn't heard it while checking her papers on her arms. 

"They say they had something to do" Kogure told.

"Something to do like what???" Mitsui questioned from behind Kogure with bigger face and smaller body.

"Er.." Kogure responded with sweat drop.

"I'm supposed to be teaching her 3-point-shoot" Mitsui reminded.

"You missed her" Sakuragi teased with irritated eyes.

Mitsui blushed and fought with Sakuragi, "Urusai!!"

Akagi was in a gorilla face with veins popping out, "Do'ahu!!"

"Ima.. ima.." Kogure calmed him in chibi with sweat drops behind him. 

"So Yohei, I see you got an eye on this purple headed" Takamiya said with a teasing voice. 

Yohei's eyes widen and looked at Takamiya and others, "What.. what" He was speechless and suddenly he slapped his head, "What are you thinking?"

"I never thought Yohei will like a girl" Noma said.

"Let's bet weather Yohei like the purple headed or not" Okutsu suggested in chibi.

"Yosh-a!" The others agreed.

"Teme" Yohei fisted angrily.

**__**

Out the Gym

"Wei, who are you going to choose?" Rita asked with cross arms. 

"Huh!?" Miyuki and Kou questioned with question marks all over.

"You have only one to choose" Rita said, "No scandal"

Ryouta shut his eyes angrily with veins popping out, "Teme, what the hell are you thinking???????"

Rita shut her ears.

"Masaka" Miyuki and Kou thought, "You like Kazeno too" pointed Ryouta, who was blushing red.

"No wonder Ayako didn't treat Kaze well these days, she was jealous" Miyuki said.

"Chotto, how did you know?" Kou asked with irritated eyes.

"Well, I know from their attitude" Rita replied and walked in the Gym lying to them, "I need to practice my 3-point-shoot"

**__**

At Ryonan-High-School

"Hands up" Sendoh exclaimed looking good and handsome. 

"Wa!!!" His fans adored him with love shapes in their eyes and pom-poms, "Sen-doh!!"

"Sendoh-san is playing well today, nee, Toaka sensei" Hikoichi reminded, he was looking cute as usual. 

"I think something happened" Koshino said with irritated eyes.

"Aa.." Ikegami nodded with irritated eyes too.

"Nani?" Uozumi wondered with dotted eyes and a big round sweat drop behind him. 

"We saw Sendoh staring straight to a long red hair with a pony tail last night" Koshino explained in chibi.

"Aa. Really, it was a crush eyes" Ikegami added.

"Nani??" The others question, "Masaka" Looked at Sendoh, "Sendoh has a crush on someone!!!!!"

__

"I need to see her again but where could she be" Sendoh wondered as he was practicing. A he was thinking of the long red hair, he has the uniform of Shohoku High School, "Aaa!! She must be learning at Shohoku High School" Suddenly the ball accidentally hit his head.

"Er.. Sendoh sempai.." The freshmen said with sweats, "Gomen nasai"

"Itai.." Sendoh responded.

**__**

Somewhere in the airport

Kazeno was lifting her bag wandering around, "Wua!! Why is the ticket back to Philippines is so expensive?" She whined crying. 

**__**

Back at the Gym

"Sugoi" Rita said while jumping in chibi, "That was so simple" 

"Simple like what?" Miyuki and Kou said with irritated eyes from the corner.

"See? I told you it was simple" Mitsui reminded smiling.

Then, Rita looked at Rukawa, "Ru-chan, did you see that?" Waved in chibi.

"Don't you dare call him 'Ru-chan'" Kou scolded her in chibi.

Rita stuck her tongue out holding her head, "Heh" 

"Keep it up, Rita-kun" Mr. Anzai encourage her up.

"Arigatou" Rita thanked felt a bit embarrassed.

"Nee.. Mitchy, I don't think Rita likes you the way she adored Kitsune" Sakuragi whispered to Mitsui from behind since he realized that Rita liked Rukawa.

"Ma ne" Mitsui replied agreeing, "Demo ne, I'll try to take her heart" fisted, "Zet tai ne" 

"Mitchy!?"

__

"I'll promise that" Mitsui exclaimed through his mind looking at Rita.

Suddenly someone knocked the Gym door, "Konnichewa" 

"Sendoh!?" The others wondered.

"Ces" Sendoh greeted waving.

"Sendoh!?" Kou questioned looking at him.

"Sendoh" Rukawa fisted angrily. 

"Huh!? Nande? Honto? Akira Sendoh is here!?" Miyuki wondered. 

"What brings you here, Sendoh-kun?" Kogure asked looking up at him.

"Na, nothing. Just looking around" Sendoh replied and saw Kou beside Rukawa, "Anata wa!!!!?"

"huh!?" Kou questioned with dotted eyes pointing to herself.

Sendoh quickly walked to her and shake hands with her, "Hello there, my name is Akira Sendoh, Yurushku oniegaie shimas"

"A're!?" The others questioned with dotted eyes.

"Hello cutie, I've been wanting to talk to you since last night" Sendoh confessed smiling.

"Cu-cutie!?" Kou repeated blushing.

"Wow!" Miyuki and Rita adored in chibi with love shapes behind them, "Love triangle"

"Aa.." Kou was speechless.

To be continued..

**__**

What's with Sendoh?

Does Sendoh really like Kou?

Does Kou like him?

Will Kazeno leave Ryouta?

Will Mitsui take Rita's heart?

Chapter 6: Sendoh courts Kou

Review


	6. Chapter 6: Sendoh courts Kou

**Slam Dunk**

© Himura Sakura

****

Disclaimer: This is not reality but it is dedicated to my friends! ^_^

**__**

A wish

Chapter 6: Sendoh courts Kou

"Are you free tonight?" Sendoh asked holding Kou's hands on his chest.

Kou looked at him blushing, "Well"

"Please" He pleaded.

"I didn't know Sendoh would be attracted with her too, the way Rukawa does" Rita said in chibi.

Rukawa blushed and looked furiously at Rita.

"I was joking" Rita denied with sweats.

"Er.. have we meet?" Kou asked.

"Hai, we did" He replied, "Last night, remember?"

"Huh!? When?" Kou pondered.

__

"Mou.. where's Anzai sensei's house?" Kou pondered around the place with her uniform school, "I should have bring Rukawa-kun with me"

"Oh that time, gomen, I didn't noticed you" Kou apologized, _"Man, why is this cutie guy noticed me last night?"_

"Kou-chan, better choose in both dates" Rita reminded in chibi beside her, "If you choose Sendoh, I'll substitute you to date Rukawa then" 

Kou frowned and looked at Rita, "Don't even think about it"

"Just making a suggestion" Rita replied and walked away, "Sigh.. I got no chance"

"Baka" Miyuki said with irritated eyes, "Do you really like Rukawa that much?"

"Um-um" Rita nodded in chibi and hold Rukawa's arm, "Although he looked cold-blooded, I mean cold-hearted, I like him they way he is"

"ano ne" Rukawa responded with irritated eyes.

"GET YOUR TILTHTY HAND OFF OUR RUKAWA-KUN!!!!" The Rukawa shintai yelled from above, "Don't you dare touch him"

"Itai" Rita complained shutting her ears, "I wonder how Kou manage to sweep them off?"

"Using the feeling of 'love'" Miyuki said.

"love!?" Rukawa questioned, "Nani?"

Miyuki and Rita chuckled but suddenly Miyuki's cell phone rang. 

"That's the girl all right" Koshino said in chibi pointing Kou.

"Sou ka" Hikoichi said with squinting eyes, "Yo-check-ku-ya"

"Moshi-moshi?"

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

"Wei, Miyu nee" Kazeno said in the phone, "I'm just telling you that I'm going to buy a ticket back home"

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

"Eh!? Doushite?" Miyuki asked, "Why are you going to leave so early, Kaze-chan?"

Ayako glared at Miyuki and walked to wards her.

Ryouta who was near snacked the phone, "Kaze-chan, doushite? Nande?"

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

"Ryouta-kun!?" Kazeno was shocked and smiled, "I'm so glad to hear your voice"

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

"Why are you leaving so soon?" Ryouta asked, "You just came here and I was getting to love you"

"Nani?" The others questioned.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

"Ryouta-kun" She was speechless, not even like, Ryouta now was getting to love her.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

"Please don't go" Ryouta pleaded with eyes trembled.

Suddenly Ayako snacked the phone from Ryouta, "Give me that"

"Ayako!?"

"Kazeno, I was wrong" She said in the phone guilty, "You were right, I'm not supposed to jealous since he changed his mind. So please don't go, please"

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

"Ayako-san" Kazeno said and smiled, "But he is rather like a turtle, don't you think?" She chuckled.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

"Aa.." Ayako nodded.

"nande?" Miyuki and Rita said with dotted eyes.

"Please" Sendoh was still pleading.

"I told you, my schedule for a week is full" Kou refused, "I promised Rukawa that I would go with him every night"

"Masaka, you and Ruka-" Sendoh was shocked pointing at them both.

Kou blushed, "NO!!! No.. we're not there yet" whispered.

"Sou ka" He replied.

"Kou-chan, go with Sendoh." Rukawa said from behind opposite from Kou, "We got all week for the date"

"Rukawa-kun!?" Kou questioned.

"Arigatou, Rukawa-kun" Sendoh thanked, "My princess, I'll pick you at 7, okay?"

"Um.." Kou nodded looking down, "I'll be ready"

"Can I substitute-" Rita stopped as he see Rukawa's face was in jealousy, anger and sad, "Rukawa-kun te? Rukawa-kun" ran towards her him.

"What are doing, Mitsui? Go ahead and stop her" Miyuki advised him whispering.

Mitsui was with black out on face, "I couldn't talk to Rita"

"Daijoubu, don't get pushy about it" Rita advised Rukawa, "Beside Kou likes you better than she likes Sendoh. Between me and her, she is crazy about you, so don't feel bad, since she will be around"

Rukawa looked at her smiled, "Arigatou"

Rita blushed, "Er… that's nothing because you know I adore you too" She was honest.

**__**

That night at Rukawa's place

"Shimata, I forgot to tell Sendoh that I had nothing to wear" Kou reminded. She looked at her only 4 dress with dotted eyes, "What shall I do?"

"Here" Rukawa said from the door showing a green pretty dress, "I guess this fits you"

"Waaaaa kirei" Kou adored and hold the dress, "It's sulk" 

"I brought you that after practice" Rukawa confessed and threw himself on his bed,

"Sou ka" She replied and spotted the worth, "Wwwuaaa!! This is so expensive."

"I used up all my salary" Rukawa replied with dotted eyes.

"You did" Kou said looking at him.

"Go have fun. I told you, we have a week" Rukawa said smiling.

"Arigatou, Keade-kun" Kou thanked holding Rukawa's arm with eyes trembled.

Rukawa blushed, "Keade!?"

**__**

Outside their house 

"Gomen" Kou apologized, "was I late?"

Sendoh looked at her the pick dress together with her pony hair tail, "You look gorgeous"

Kou blushed, "Let's skip the praising part and let's go"

"Rita, don't put your face up" Kazeno whispered scolding her.

"Er.. why we are here again?" Mitsui and Ryouta's face beeped out beside them.

"We're spying them" Miyuki told.

"Yeah, we were" Rita said.

"Totally Spies" They said together with flowers behind them and they were wearing red, green and yellow colour clothes.

"nande?" They questioned with dotted eyes.

"This awfit is not my type" Rita complained.

Kazeno scolded her, "Urusai! Don't let Sendoh and Kou hear you"

"Um!?" Kou questioned looking around.

"Doushite?" Sendoh wondered.

"I thought I heard something"

Everyone in the bushes became chibi.

"I guess it was just my instinct" Kou chuckled. 

"Aa" Sendoh agreed but kept staring at Kou.

"Don't scare me like that" Kou said and walk ahead.

"Ch', why does Kou has the romantic guys and I don't?" Rita complained with cross arms and the others just had sweat drop and gazed at Mitsui.

"What?" He whined.

"Sugoi" Kou adored with big circle eyes, "Isn't this the best restaurant in japan?"

"Yes, it is" Sendoh replied and walked in.

"Okeari nasai, Mr. Akira and Mrs. Akira" the waitress and waiters welcomed them.

"Mr. Akira!?" Miyuki, Kazeno and Kou wondered with dotted eyes.

"Mrs. Akira!?" Mitsui and Ryouta wondered with dotted eyes.

"What's the meaning of this?" Kou complained in chibi fisting, "Sendoh-kun!!!"

"Gomen gomen" He apologized in chibi blushing and fisted, "This is all oto-san's fault, how dare he ordered that"

**__**

A few hours in the restaurant

"Aa.. that looks delicous" Kazeno and Rita drooled, "Wuaa!! Miyu nee!!"

"Don't look at me like that" She scolded them and pointed Ryouta and Mitsui, "Ask them"

"Hrm?" Rita stopped and Kazeno blushed. "Aha!!" Rita said, "I have an idea"

"nande?" They wondered.

"Let's have a double date" She suggested smiling.

"Double date!?"

**__**

A few minutes later

"Oh hai, Kou-chan" Rita waved from the door holding Mitsui's arm as if they were having their date, "What a coincidence" Ryouta, Mitsui and Kazeno had a big sweat drop on their heads.

"Chotto, what are you doing here?" Kou asked.

"Aw.. we're having a double date, didn't you know?" Rita said with singing tune flaffing her hand in chibi, "Aw.. tonight is so great".

"Stop with the attitude" Kou demanded with irritated eyes, "It's annoying"

"Fine" She replied and let go of Mitsui's arm.

"Gomen ne, Kou-chan. We were spying on you" Kazeno said smiling.

"Just as I expected and Miyu nee is still in the bushes" She wondered.

"Yeah" Rita replied and sat down waving to Sendoh, "Heya, Ace Ryonan" It was voice of annoying.

"Uh!?" Sendoh questioned a bit irritated, "You can call me Sendoh"

"Nee.. Kou, you're dating with the cutest guy in Ryonan" Rita whispered to Kou, "I envied you"

"Ano ne" Kou responded with irritated eyes.

"Rita-chan, we don't have all day" Mitsui said, "We need to leave them alone"

"Souyo" Ryouta agreed.

"Nani? Nani? Nani? Doushite? Nande?" Kazeno and Rita whinned like Dita from Vandread.

Ryouta and Mitsui got sweat drop all over.

"Fine, we're going" They said and waved to them, "Take care"

"Ch'" Kou responded, "But I still like them"

Sendoh smiled, "Let's have another date".

"Gomen" Kou replied wiping her mouth, "My heart is only Rukawa, gomen" She bowed and walked out.

"I'll try to let you like me, I'll wait" He said behind her, "Since you're my first sight"

Kou stopped, "Don't bet on it" and then she walked again waving, "See yaa"

**__**

Outside

"I thought I could eat those noodles" Rita whined raising her arms up behind her head, "Sendoh was really into her, wonder what shall she do?"

"Urusai" Miyuki scolded her hitting her with the paper fan, "Rita-chan, stop saying"

"Yeah" Kazeno agreed, "As if all we said will come true"

"What do you mean?" Rita asked.

"Remember when you said 'if sendoh comes and liked you too what will you do?' Look what happened it came true" Kazeno explained.

"Oh yeah, I remembered another one" Rita reminded.

"Huh!? What is it?" They asked.

"I said that Ryouta-san will sure start liking Kazeno" Rita teased and walked ahead dumping to a brown headed cute guy, "Aa.. Sumimasin"

"Ek!?" Miyuki squeaked blushing, "Fujima Kenji"

"Dare!?"

"Daijoubu ka?" He asked holding Rita's arm.

"Him!?" Mitsui questioned.

"Itte.." Rita complained holding her leg, where it was hurt a little.

"Gomen nasai, girl. I was running" He apologized.

"Iie, I was too" Rita corrected and looked at him, "Fujima!?" Where as Fujima was staring at her as if he had a big crush. 

To be continued…

What's with Fujima? ****

Will Sendoh gets what he wants?

Does Kou really choose Rukawa?

__

Chapter 7: Fujima Kenji, the second best Point Guard

Review and stay tune! "^_^"


	7. Chapter 7: Fujima Kenji the Shoyo ace

**Slam Dunk**

© Himura Sakura

****

Disclaimer: This is not reality but it is dedicated to my friends! ^_^

**__**

A wish

Chapter 7: Fujima Kenji; the Shoyo ace

"Urusai" Kou scolded Kazeno angrily as she kept teasing her, "Okay, okay, I admit I like Sendoh too but Rukawa is the number one in my heart". Love shapes was in her eyes.

"Sigh.." Miyuki mushroom breathed, "Why does girls these days is so hentai?" She looked at Sakuragi who was doing his actual basics.

"Don't look at me" He replied angrily with vertical lines on his face, "I'm a guy, for heaven sake"

Miyuki mushroom breathed again.

"Wei, what's with Miyu nee?" Kou wondered pointing at her and then Miyuki sighed again.

"That's the third time you sighed" Sakuragi reminded in chibi and Miyuki sighed again which made Sakuragi moved to the corner, "I'll be with Haruko-san for a minute" He said with sweat drop and rush off.

"Sakuragi Hanamichi!!!" Miyuki yelled angrily with her paper fan, "Come back this instant!!!"

"She's fine" Kazeno said with extreme sweat drop on her head. 

Kou looked left and right, "Wonder where's Rita?"

"Didn't you know?" Kazeno reminded.

"Know what?" Kou asked with question marks all over.

Kazeno sighed, "Rita didn't go to school today"

"Eh, why?" She asked again.

"She got hurt"

"Hurt!? Who hurt her?"

Kazeno fisted and her face was bigger than her body, "Urusai, and let me finished the sentence"

"Okay okay" She replied with sweat drop, "Don't get furious about it". 

"Rita was hurt and didn't go to school today. She's with Mitsui-san at his house in bed" She continued.

"Oh, so Mitsui-san lifted her up home" Kou said smiling, "hrm.."

"Er.. correction, FUJIMA KENJI lifted her up to Mitsui-san's house" Kazeno replied.

"nan.. nandeto??" Kou questioned.

__

"Gomen nasai" Fujima apologized again.

"It's okay, I was running too" Rita said and tried to stand up but Fujima held her and she blushed.

"Let me bring you home since it was my fault that I hurt you" Fujima said with his handsome smile.

"Er.." Rita was speechless blushing.

"Aaaaa!!!" Kou screamed pushing the flash back in between, "That's sooooooo cool"

"What's cool about that?" Kazeno asked raising her eye-brow.

Kou raised up her right hand and shows her finger one by one, "Fujima and Rita, Fujima is the first one and Rita is the last one"

"Huh!?" Question marks were all around Kazeno, "What's that?"

**__**

At Mitsui's home

"It's just a scratch" Rita corrected being annoyed all day in bed.

"Rita-chan, you're injured" Mitsui said.

"It's just a scratch" Rita said again and again pointing her leg, "See?"

As Rita was complaining, Mitsui wasn't hearing, he reminded when Fujima held her on his arms, he was so jealous and fisted the paper on his palm, "Anoyaru"

**__**

At Shoyo's school

Fujima looked different, he was in a high spirit and supported his team more than 100%. He was really in a good mod.

"Sigh.." Fujima sighed as he wiped his sweats.

"That's the tenth time I saw Fujima sempai sighed" A freshmen said whispering to the other.

Hanagata looked at Hasegawa and their eyes meant something, which then they talked to Fujima.

"Hey Fujima"

"Hai!?" Fujima looked at them.

"What's the matter with you? Are you okay today?" Hasegawa asked. 

"I'm fine, see?" He replied smiling.

"Ano ne" They responded angrily with irritated eyes.

"Okay okay" He replied with sweat drop, "I meet a girl"

"Girl!? This must not be 'ordinary' girl" Hanagata said.

"Aa.. I agree, she must be different" Hasegawa said. 

Fujima smiled, "Anyway, she was so pretty and I can't stop thinking about her"

"Now, I think she's an angel" Hasegawa said with cross arms.

"Her smell, her voice, her looks, it's beyond from a girl's look" Fujima said.

"Oi, don't get carried away" Hanagata advised.

Fujima then fisted, "I need to see her again"

"So go" They said, "You have our permission" As if they were Fujima's captain.

"Demo" Fujima thought, "Where does she come from anyway?"

Hasegawa and Hanagata fell down with major sweat drop behind them, "What are you? Some kind of a reporter"

"The thing is you know her name" Hanagate said.

"Er.." Fujima replied holding his head in chibi, "I don't neither know her name"

"Fujima!!!!!?"

**__**

Back at school

"So Kaze-chan, mind I walk you home?" Ryouta asked politely.

"I won't mind" She replied walking with her.

"Keade-kun, let's go home" Kou replied, as if she was his wife.

"Coming" He replied softly after cleaning the floor with Sakuragi.

"Ch', now everyone got their girlfriend" Sakuragi complained in chibi.

"Sakuragi-kun" Haruko smiled from behind.

"Ha-haruko-san"

"Nee Sakuragi-kun, can you walk me home?" She asked blushing, "I know this is kinda weird but onii-chan told me I shouldn't go home alone"

Sakuragi blushed happily, _"This is my opportunity. _Sure, Haruko-san"

"Arigatou" She thanked.

"Sigh.." Miyuki sighed again, "I'm left out"

"Hey." Someone patted her from behind, it was Kawai.

"Hey" Miyuki replied looking at her.

"Going home late tonight?" She asked.

"Something like that" She replied writing, "While Ayako is out having a break, I'll substitute her" 

"Oh" She replied, "You seems lonely, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Well, not really" She replied.

"Ruso" Kawai disagreed, "A pretty girl like you should have one, aren't all the boys were interested to you?"

"They are but I'm not interested with them since I got someone in mind"

**__**

In Mitsui's house

Rita peeped out from her room's window, ready to go out, "I'm not going to be here until tomorrow", she complained angrily. She jumped from the window and looked left and right as if she was burglar or something. "I'll go Kogure sempai's house"

As she was walking, Fujima saw her, "Anatawa?!"

"Now, where was the road again?" She pondered, "Aaa.. it's so complicated to find the road at night"

"Hello there" Someone greeted and made Rita hugged a tree terrified.

"Aw.. it's you, Fujima" She said sighing, "I thought there was a ghost"

"Are you okay now?" He asked.

"Hey, don't treat like princess or something" She scolded angrily with cross arm, "Er Fujima, do you know where Kogure sempai's house?"

"No" He replied, "Why?"

"Sigh, I was planning to go to his house instead of being in Mitsui-san's house"

"Why?" He asked.

"He treated me as if I was a patient" She complained, "Now where should I go now?"

"How about my house?" He suggested.

"Your house!?" She repeated, "Aw.. no.. no. no way! No way I'm in Shoyo's ace's house"

Fujima smiled, "No need to worry, I won't hurt you"

"Er.."

What would be Rita's answer? ****

Will Mitsui find out that she's out?

Who's Miyuki thinking?

__

Chapter 8: Fujima's girlfriend for a night 

Review


	8. Chapter 8: Fujima's girlfriend 4 a night

**Slam Dunk**

© Himura Sakura

****

Disclaimer: This is not reality but it is dedicated to my friends! ^_^

Sofie: Er.. no, that's not my ICQ, I made that up -_-;; sorry

**__**

A wish

Chapter 8: Fujima's girlfriend for the night

"Er. Fujima-san, is this all right? I mean, I will be in your house for the night" Rita said blushing like a red chili. 

"Daijoubu, no need to worry" He said again and steam goes out from her head.

__

"Aa.. he's so handsome" 

Fujima looked at her with dotted eyes and questioned marks all over. 

"Tadaima" Fujima said from the front door.

"Ken-chan, okeari" A women said smiling, "Oh, I see you bought your girlfriend together"

"Girl-friend?!" They blushed with dotted eyes. 

"Don't miss-understood, Mrs. Fujima" Rita said denying in chibi still blushing, "I'm just a friend"

"I know both of you are hiding it, don't worry, I'm waiting to have grandchildren. Fujima, when will you get marry?"

Fujima was embarrassed however Rita was blushing as if she was mad, "Okaa-chan, stop talking nonsense. Rita is.. er.. Rita is"

Mrs. Fujima smiled, "Your girlfriend"

Fujima slapped his head, "What am I going to do?"

"This is a disaster" Rita thought looking away still blushing and smiled at Fujima, "Fujima-san, no need to tell your mother that we're just friends. Just say we're couples for the night. _Ek!! What am I talking about?"_

****

That night

"Come on, Rita-kun. Have a bite?" Mr. Fujima said as she was sitting next [very near] to Fujima.

"Er.." She was blushing red. _"How can I take a bit when I so embarrassed that I'm Fujima's girlfriend" . _She stood up, "Ano Fujima-san, can I borrow your phone? I need to call a friend of mine"

"Sure" He replied standing, "Let me show you where"

"Arigatou" She thanked and walked behind Fujima.

"Sorry about my parents. They always wants me to have a girl friend and get marry as soon as possible so they will get grand children earlier" 

She got vertical lines on her face and around her head, _"So they think I'll be their daughter-in-law?". _"Moshi-moshi"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hai!? Who is this?" A pretty voice wondered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Miyu nee, it's me. Rita" She replied.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh.. Doushite?" Miyuki asked.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Well.. I'm in.."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Huh!?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rita shut her eyes and whispered, "I'm in Fujima-san's house"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"WHATT??????" Miyuki yelled.

"Doushite, Miyuki-san?" Kogure wondered as he was passing with dotted eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'm in Fujima-san's house" She repeated whispering.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Wuaaaaa!!" Miyuki responded, "I envy you"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Wei, you must be true only to Isamu" Rita said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Teme" Miyuki blushed fisting.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Anyway, I am just telling you. Er.. can you do me a favor?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Nande?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Can you call Mitsui-san and tell him I'm at Fujima's house?" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"A'ra!? Didn't you tell him?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"If I did tell him, he won't let me go since he thinks I'm really sick" She replied with extreme sweat drop.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Okay, sure" Miyuki smiled, "So have fun with Fujima for the night"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Miyu nee!!!" She blushed and Miyuki happened to hang up, "Mou.."

"Okay?" Fujima asked beside her.

"Aa.." She nodded, "I'll pay if I was using it so long"

"You just used it for" Fujima replied looking a his watch, "About 2 mins"

"Then, it's 2 cents" She replied taking something from her pocket.

"No need, really" He refused.

"Why?" She wondered walking back to the kitchen. 

****

In Fujima's room

__

"Oh wow… this place is so neat" Rita wondered looking at Fujima's room.

"Gomen if my room is a little meesy" He apologized picking up his clothes on her bed.

"This is what you call meesy? Check out my room" She said with irritated eyes.

"Pardon?"

"Ah.. nothing" She replied and walked around the room, "Hrmm.. so you like Britney Spears, huh?"

"Er.." he blushed, "Kinda". He then stared at her. "But I found someone now"

"Huh!?" She wondered looking at him, "Sorry?"

He blushed with dotted eyes and sweats, "Aa.. nothing particularly"

"Oh.. okay" She sat down on his bed, "Nee.. Fujima-san, haven't you any girlfriend?"

"Well, I didn't find someone I had in mind" He replied staring at her.

She smiled and jumped on his bed, "Why?"

"I haven't find the right one yet" He approached her, "Stop jumping and get down before you get hurt"

"Jumping on this comfortable bed won't hurt you" She replied pulling his arm, "Common, join me"

****

At Kogure's house

"Mitsui, is that you?" Miyuki asked.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Yes, Mitsui speaking" He replied, "Rita, is that you?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"No, I'm Miyu" She corrected.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh.. sorry" He apologized.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Nee.. I need to tell you something"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Nande?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Don't freak out"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I won't. Spill it out"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Well, Rita is at Fujima's house"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What???????? Where?????"

****

At Rukawa's house

Rukawa and Kou just returned from walking around the neighborhood. 

"That was fun" Kou confessed panting, "We better do it again"

"Again!?" Rukawa repeated panting, "But you always lose"

"Hey" She responded pointing him, "I lost because I'm shorter than you"

Rukawa giggled, "Shorter doesn't mean anything"

"To you, it's not. To me, yes" Kou replied with lips alert. [I hope u understand wat it means]

"Common, don't get mad" Rukawa said staring at her and Kou suddenly blushed.

****

Back at Fujima's house

Rita was on the bed panting with Fujima beside her, "That was fun, wasn't it?"

"Well, I got to admit, yes" He replied panting and laughing, "I should have done that often when I'm bored"

"Aa.." Rita smiled and ready to stand up from the bed, "I'll sleep on the sofa in living room, okay?"

"Don't go" Fujima said dragging her arm.

Rita looked at him stunned, "But I can't sleep here since this is a single bed"

Fujima looked at her seriously, "I don't want to be lonely tonight"

She blushed, "Fujima-san"

"Just call me Kenji"

"Fujima-san" She said pulling her arm back, "I'm not your girlfriend"

"But you did say you'll pretend being by girlfriend for the night" He reminded.

"I did!?" She questioned blushing with dotted eyes, "But anyway, I can't."

"Oh, okay." He replied depressed. 

"Kenji-kun" She said holding his hand, "Thanks for the hospitality but I don't want to have romance in my age now although I do really like you too"

He grinned innocently, "Arigatou"

****

Back at Rukawa's house

"So" Kou said walking out from the toilet with her pyjamas, "Are we going to sleep early tonight"

Rukawa looked at her in chibi, "Are you planning to sleep late tonight?"

"Well, not exactly" She replied sitting on the bed. "Nee.. Keade-kun"

"Hrm.."

"Am I really too young to have romance in my life?"

"What might you say that?"

"Well, some of the girls in school said that I'm too young to have romance and love affairs" She confessed depressed, "Guess they're right, Need to wait for a couple more years"

Suddenly Rukawa hugged and dragged on the bed, "Ignore them"

"Keade-kun!?" She questioned shocked blushing, "What are-"

"No matter what age you are, you can always have love and romance" He said with shut eyes and whispered, "Kou-chan, I like you"

"Ke-ke-kea?" She repeated again and again blushing.

"Sussh.." He said hugging her tight, "Forget all the other girls say about you. The most important fact is that I like who you are" 

She grinned prettily and shut her eyes, "Arigatou, Arigatou, Keade-kun"

To be continued………

Is Kou too young to have Rukawa? ****

Why does Rita does want to have romance in that age?

__

Chapter 9: Age doesn't matter to me

Review 


	9. Chapter 9: Age doesn't matter to me

**Slam Dunk**

© Himura Sakura

****

Disclaimer: This is not reality but it is dedicated to my friends! ^_^

**__**

A wish

Chapter 9: Age doesn't matter to me

****

The same night at Mitsui-san place

"Kuso, how can express my feelings to her?" Mitsui wondered as he punched his fist to the wall, "I don't have the courage to tell her". He then sat down on the bed, where Rita slept. Suddenly all the things in her bag pack, fell out. "Oopss..". He looked at things fell from Rita's backpack, "What's this?"

****

The next day

"Aa.. What am going to tell them?" Rita wondered messing up her hair from outside, er.. wearing Fujima's clothes, [huge clothes], long sleeves and long trousers. 

Fujima smiled at her, "Let me help you". He goes to the Gym door and opened it.

"No.. Kenji-kun!!" She yelled and saw the others in the Gym looking at her.

"Rita-kun?" Ayako wondered with dotted eyes.

"Er.." She said with sweat drop holding her head, "Konnichewa..?"

Akagi looked at her with veins popping out, "You're late!!!"

"Gomen nasai" He apologized with lip alert, "I was at the other part of Kanagawa"

"Hello Fujima-san, atashi Miyuki" Miyuki greeted and shake hands with him.

"Aa.. Yurushku" He replied.

"A'ra!?" Rita wondered looking around the Gym, "Where's Mitsui-san?"

"Mitchy didn't come to school today" Sakuragi said.

"Doushite?" She asked.

"Donno" Kou replied, "Maybe family matters"

"I don't think so" Rita replied seriously, "He was fine just yesterday"

"So Mrs. Fujima?" Kazeno teased her with irritated eyes.

"Sorry? What did you say?" Rita demanded angrily and veins were popping out from her head, "How about you, Mrs. Miyagi?"

Ryouta blushed, "Rita!!!"

"Anyway, thanks for take caring of Rita, Fujima-kun" Kogure thanked at bowed.

"Daijoubu. She was in good hands although she's a little naughty" Fujima giggled.

"Ano ne"

****

Renshuu

"Nee.. what am I going to do when Mitsui-san isn't around?" Rita wondered sitting like nothing. 

"Let me teach you some of my techniques" Fujima suggested still around.

"I don't know, Mitsui-san will get if I got another tutor" She replied.

Miyuki and Ayako fisted angrily with veins popping out, "Would you at least don't call him 'Mitsui-san', call him something casual like Mitsui or something?????"

"Miyu nee!? Aya nee?" She questioned with dotted eyes.

"Ssh.." They replied and released their anger to Sakuragi, "Sakuragi Hanamichi, continue!!!"

"nande? I'm doing it" 

"Yippe!!" Kou played in the court with Rukawa and she was going to fell down because of slippery floor "Aaaaa!!"

"Kou-chan" Rukawa responded holding her waist, "Daijoubu"

Rita saw this stage stunned. She saw Rukawa and Kou smiling to each other.

"Rita!? Rita!?" Fujima wondered beside her.

"Arigatou, Keade-kun" Kou thanked, "You shouldn't done that in front of everyone"

"What are you talking about?" Rukawa replied in chibi, "You'll get hurt if I didn't caught you"

"Sou ka, Rukawa-kun likes Kou better" She whispered as her hair blocked her face, "Ano Fujima, I can't play with you now. Maybe next time" She then walked away.

"Huh!?" Fujima wondered and looked at Rukawa and Kou, "Sou ka, she likes Rukawa"

****

In the girl's room

Rita had her shower while crying, "Guess I'm not the right type for Rukawa, Kou is." She sat down on the floor, "I thought Rukawa fits in my loneliness, demo.. demo.."

****

Somewhere in the park

__

Rukawa is so handsome today. I can't move my eyes from him. He would understand what my real feeling is. Not like Mitsui, he treats my like nothing. This was spoken again and again in his mind. He thought Rita doesn't like him. "Rita"

__

Mitsui keep locking me up in the room as if I was going to die. As if. But I think it's all right now since Rukawa's smile make me better demo how can I let him like me?. Mitsui punched his fist on the nearby wall, "Kuso, why is ano Kitsune is her mind? Why isn't it me? He have all the girls in school including that cute girl, Kou"

__

"Mitsui-san" . "She called me as if I was her sempai, the truth is I'm his class mate"

****

Back at Mitsui-san place

"Mitsui-san? Mitsui-san? Doko?" Rita wondered looking around the room, "Mou, Doko ikajantaine?". She threw herself on the bed and spotted her purple diary beside her. It was widely opened. "Nande?" She saw her confession about hating Mitsui, "Masaka.. he read my diary?" She opened all her pages, it was read, Mitsui had read everything that was written in it. 

****

Around the park

"So Ryouta, where are you planning to bring me?" Kazeno asked behind him.

"You know it sooner or later" He replied smiling.

"Ch', why don't you just told me? I'm not your girlfriend or wife" She replied and blushed shutting her mouth.

Ryouta grinned handsomely in front of her, "Do you want to be like that?"

"Well.." She replied as a red chili. 

"Here" He stopped.

"Where are we? We're in the middle of the park, right?" She corrected looking at him with irritated eyes.

"Not just the middle of the park" He said, "Look around you"

"Hrm?" She looked around and saw couples hugging and kissing. "What's this?"

He looked at her holding her shoulders tight, "Kaze-chan"

She looked at him blushing, "Na.. na.. nani?"

"Can you be my girlfriend?" 

__

"EEEEEEEEkkk?????" She screamed in her mind.

****

Back at school

Rukawa, Kou, Ayako, Miyuki and Kogure were the ones left cleaning the gym.

"Kou-chan, I'll be in the toilet, okay?" Rukawa said and Kou nodded smiling still holding the mop. 

"So Kou, you are very close to Rukawa-kun, huh?" Ayako said.

"Aa.." She nodded, "He even asked me to his girl friend"

"Oh really?" Miyuki said, "What did you say?"

"I haven't reply back" She said.

"Doushite?"

She looked down with her face blocked by her hair, "nee.. Aya nee, Miyu nee, am I too young to have Keade-kun?"

"Too young!?" Both of the girls wondered.

"Kou-chan, nothing is too young for love." Kogure beside her.

"Aa.." The other girls nodded, "No matter how young you are, it doesn't matter"

"The important thing is that both of you love each other and it will never broke" Kogure added.

"Really?"

****

After cleaning

Kou was walking back to her class to get her homework books.

"Hey, you" The one of the Rukawa shintai called Kou.

"Huh!? Atashi!?" Kou wondered pointing herself.

"Yes, you. Who else" Ka said.

Kou was confused and walked to her, "Doushite?"

"You are too young to have Rukawa-kun" Wa exclaimed angrily. 

"Hah, you are still 12 and Rukawa-kun is 16" Ru said.

"It's, like, 4 years different. You better be his imouto than a best friend" Ka said and laughed with the others.

"What's wrong if I'm young?" Kou asked.

Rukawa was around and ready to scold the girls but Kou's question make him flinched.

"How dare you say to your elders?" They said angrily.

"Elders!? How can you three be maybe elders?" She said back, "Keade-kun don't like you, so beat it"

"Teme" They fisted.

"How young I am or old I am from Keade-kun" She said and looked up at them, "Age doesn't matter to me, got that, Hentais'"

Ru was so angrily and pulled her up from her collar, "You"

"You all kept interfering in Keade's life where as he hate you all deeply." She said, "Keade-kun loves me deeply and I am his girlfriend"

The Rukawa shintai was so angry and ready to beat him up until Rukawa showed up, "Matte"

"Rukawa-kun, we were.. well.. we were" 

Rukawa ignored them with her usual face and lifted Kou up, "Keade-kun?"

"Let's go, Kou-chan" He said and she nodded.

"Ano girl, we'll get her sooner or later" They said.

****

Back at Mitsui-san's place

"Aa.. he read everything in my diary" She was walking back to back, "What is he going to say? My parents hated me?? Aa.. Dosuro?"

****

In the airport

A tall handsome brown-headed guy was looking left and right, "Wonder were Shohoku high school?"

To be continued… 

Who is this brown headed? ****

What's Rita's real secret?

__

Chapter 10: Rita's tears

Review


	10. Chapter 10:Rita's tears

**Slam Dunk**

© Himura Sakura

****

Disclaimer: This is not reality but it is dedicated to my friends! ^_^

Since you like this story, please read my other Slam dunk, please ***begs*** Please please please… =.=

**__**

A wish

Chapter 10: Rita's tears 

"tadaima" Mitsui said returning back home.

"Okeari nasai, Hisashi-kun" Mrs. Mitsui said back.

"Is Rita back yet?" He asked.

She nodded, "She's back and went out again looking for you as if she was in stress"

"Stress!? As in?"

"I don't know, all she says that don't wait for her, she'll back late" Mrs. Mitsui replied cooking, "Wash yourself while I make dinner"

****

At Rukawa's place

"Did they hurt you?" Rukawa asked nursing her scars on her face. 

"I'm fine, really. You don't have to do that" She refused.

"Kou-chan" He stomped and Kou looked down, "Why didn't you told me the girls were bullying you?"

She looked left ignoring him.

"Kou-chan, I care about you" He confessed looking at her, "What if those girls beat you up?"

"Then, I'll be in the hospital" Kou replied being sarcastic.

****

At Kogure's house

"Yay!! Yay!!" Miyuki cheered in Kogure's sister's room like a girl. 

"Miyu-kun" Koori; Kogure's older sister said in chibi, "Stop acting as if you are still a girl"

"I can't" She refused in chibi, "I can't wait to see Maki-san tomorrow, wuaaaaa!!"

Extreme sweat drop was on Koori's head, "Ano ne, do you like Maki that much?"

"Of course" She replied with love shapes in her eyes, "He is the man for me"

__

"Miyuki-chan". A guy's voice was heard in her mind, "Isamu?"

"Who? Who's Isamu?" Koori asked with dotted eyes.

****

Away from Mitsui's place

Rita looked around and she felt very cold. She goes in the phone booth and dialed someone's number.

"Hello, is this Maria?" Rita asked in the phone panting.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Rita, why are you panting?" The voice from the phone asked, but she couldn't hear her clearly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Maria, what did my parents say?" She asked.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Well, they were mad. You shouldn't go there"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"But I asked their permission"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Yes, you did but they didn't care, they say they 'own' you"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Own!?" Rita question with trembling eyes, "I'm a not thing"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Rita, I suggest you don't return back for the time being. I'm sure they'll do something to you"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You're a great friend, Maria. Really" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You are too beside we always do great things together. This is what I repay to you when you help me find my family"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rita smiled, "Thanks". "Maria, are you still there? I'm losing you"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Call me again, Rita" Then the line snapped.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rita looked down and thought, "What can I do here when I can't go back home?". She then started crying.

****

Back at the park

"What took you a lot time answering that stupid question?" Ryouta laughed sitting beside her.

"What are you talking about?" She smacked Ryouta on his arm, "It wasn't a stupid question"

"Really?" Ryouta replied with dotted eyes and blushed, "So.."

"Huh!? So – what?"

"I mean.." He replied holding his head still blushing.

She raised up her eyebrow.

"Kaze-chan" He said back angrily tickling her.

"Ryouta"

****

Somewhere

The brown-headed guy looked left and right, "Er.. where exactly am I?". He can't speak japanese nor understand japanese, "Where's the girls when I need them?"

****

Back at the phone booth

Rita wiped her tears, "I'm late" And walked out and dumped with a guy, "Gomen nasai, I didn't see – Mitsui-san"

"Who were you calling?" He asked seriously.

"Well, I.." She replied speechless looking down, "I was taking with parents"

"Liar" He said and she looked up at him. "Tell me everything, Rita. Please."

"You know everything all ready, Mitsui-san" She replied looking away upset.

"But I want more detail" He said again, "Were you adopted?"

She looked straight at him with her combined anger and sadness eyes.

****

At Kainan

"Tomorrow, Shohoku will come to our school for training. Although it is a training we must defeat them for as us, Kainan, must always win" Maki said to the members.

"Hai"

"Maki-san, are you sure we will win?" Kiyota asked.

Maki looked at him and grinned, "Trust yourself, Kiyota. You must stop Rukawa"

"You can count on me, Maki-san"

"I hear that Shohoku beat some of the best Basketball schools" Jin wiping his sweats.

"Aa.." Maki nodded, "Sensei told me"

"With Sakuragi controlling under the basket, there's no way we could stop him" Jin added.

"Ano Akai-saru [red-monkey], I will defeat him" Kiyota exclaimed fisting in chibi, "Down with Kitsune and Akai-saru"

****

Near the river

"I don't know my real parents. My adopt parents says that they died because of not following what they says" Rita explained.

"So they treat you like Cinderella?"

"Not exactly" She corrected, "They treated me like a dirt-bag. Since they thought I'm pretty, which I am not, their blood daughter always threaten me worst"

"Rita.."

"She always scolded since we looked alike" She continued looking at the river, "Others says were twins but we are not"

"Does Miyuki-san, Kaze and Kou knows?" He asked.

She looked down, "No. I don't want them to worry about me. They think I'm happy-go-lucky but I am not."

"Then you are hiding it?" But no reply. "Rita, why don't see the counseling?"

She looked at him, "What am I going to say to them? 'My adopt parents happened to treat me like a dirt-bag'? My father is the counseling and my mother is a famous model" 

"If you say the truth, everything will change. You can here with us… me.."

She looked at back at river ignoring him.

Mitsui looked at her for awhile and thought something, "Rita.. masaka… you're trying to let Rukawa enter in your loneliness?" 

She was stunned and cried looked at him.

"Am I right?"

She slapped Mitsui crying, "Don't say anything you don't know" and rushed away.

Mitsui was shocked, he was right. He touched his cheek where it was slapped, "Rita.."

****

That night

Mitsui returned back home late and trying to knock Rita's room door, "Rita, are you in there?" No reply. He thought she was asleep and went to his room.

****

Somewhere

"Wuaaaaa!!" The brown-headed guy complained messing his hair up, "Where the hell am I?"

****

To be continued…

Why does Rita was treated like that?

Who is this brown-headed guy? ****

Will Miyuki see Maki without this 'Isamu' to interfere?"

__

Chapter 11: Be careful what you wish for, Miyuki

Review


	11. Chapter 11: B careful wat u wish 4

**Slam Dunk**

© Himura Sakura

****

Disclaimer: This is not reality but it is dedicated to my friends! ^_^

Since you like this story, please read my other Slam dunk, please ***begs*** Please please please… =.=

**__**

A wish

Chapter 11: Be careful what you wish for, Miyuki

"Miyuki, what the hell are you doing?" Koori wondered with dotted eyes looking at Miyuki, who was make-up about 5 inches. 

"I can't wait to see him" She said excited.

"Don't use all my make-ups!!" Koori scolded, "Do you know how expensive this is?"

"Wonder what he'll think about me?" Miyuki didn't realized that Koori was talking with her.

"Nee-chan, please leave her" Kogure advised in chibi, "No matter what you say to her, she won't reply"

Koori mushroom breathed, "Miyuki…"

****

At Shohoku School

"I heard Mitsui and Rita had a big fight" Kazeno said, "Wonder it's true or not?"

"They never fight" Kou thought, "They're good together"

"I agree" Kazeno replied, "But what actually happened?"

"Sa.." Kou shrugged and spotted Rukawa, "Kaede-kun"

"Kou, Kazeno" He greeted back smiling.

"Wow.. never seen you smile that long" Kazeno praised smiling and Ryouta happened to appeared and kicked Rukawa in chibi.

"Never think you are the best for _my _Kazeno" He scolded in chibi looking at Rukawa.

Rukawa was in chibi looking at him with irritated eyes and started their fight. 

"Er.." Kazeno and Kou was speechless with sweat drops and vertical lines around their head.

****

Gym

"Mitsui sempai, where's Rita?" Ishii asked, "She promised to tutor me in Biology today"

Mitsui showed an angry face at him, "Do my face look like I take care of her?"

"Go-go-gomen nasai" He apologized with sweats.

"A'ra!? What's with you, Mitsui-san?" Ayako wondered with dotted eyes and lip alert.

"Urusai" He said back in chibi, "What does she think I am, huh?"

Every one in the Gym had question marks all over them since they were confused.

****

Back at Mitsui's house

Rita was still in bed, with tears on her cheeks. "Baka no Mitsui" She said angrily, "He shouldn't had said that"

She walked in the bathroom, cleaning her face again and again so she'll stop crying. She pack-up her things and went to Kogure's house instead leaving 'nothing'.

****

Somewhere

"Excuse me" The brown headed with blue eyes asked at the information center, "Do you know where is the Shohoku High School?"

"It's around this block" He replied, "Go ahead and turn left then turn right"

"Thanks"

****

Gym School

"Ces" Everyone from Kainandai school greeted from the front door. 

"Wuaaaaaaa!!!" Miyuki exclaimed with love shapes around her looking at Maki, "He's so handsome"

Kazeno, Kou and Rita, who were all beside her with pom-poms and wearing short red skirts since they were selected to be the Shohoku High Cheerleaders, had sweat drops with irritated eyes.

Kogure, who was with the team, was in chibi, "Here comes another crazy lover" and then he mushroom breathed.

"So Kou, I hear you're Rukawa-kun's girlfriend" Haruko asked as if she wasn't even mad.

"Aa.." She nodded, "Sorry"

"Why are sorry for? I'm happy for you" She corrected smiling, "I did like him once but I like somebody else now" 

"Who is that somebody else?" Rita and kazeno teased with irritated eyes.

Haruko blushed deeply and smacked their looking at someone, guess who? Sakuragi :P

"Wuaaaa!! Maki Shinnichi!! Maki Shinnichi!!" Miyuki cheered jumping.

"Miyu nee, aren't you supposed to be cheering us???" Sakuragi corrected with veins popping out.

Maki and the other teammates looked at Miyuki with dotted eyes and the other 3 girls. "Who are they?"

"Our new cheering squad" Akagi replied with sweat drop, "They're very good in screaming"

"Akagi-kun.." Kogure calmed with sweat drop. 

"Hai Jin, 'my' 'name' 'is' 'Rita'" Rita introduced herself while making signs smiling.

"Wow.. she's awfully good" Kiyota praised with dotted eyes.

Miyuki frowned angrily and started making signs with the pom-poms, "Maki!! Maki!! He can win, no one can!! YAY!!!!!"

Everyone looked at her with dotted eyes.

Miyuki looked at everyone and blushed, "I was warming up a little"

"Hello Rita, nice to meet you" Jin said handing over his hand to shake.

Rita looked at his hand and his smile and fainted with love shapes on his head drooling, "Wuaa.."

Mitsui was angry and looked away.

"Jelus?" Ayako teased in chibi laughing.

"HEY KIYOTAAA!!!" Kou and Kazeno cheered together using gymnastic straight to him; "'We' 'are' 'from' 'Philippines'"

"Oh.. Philippines, that's awesome" He smiled back and the girls blushed which make Rukawa and Ryouta so jealous.

"Ano, Rita. Daijoubu ka?" Jin asked pulling her arm up, "Let me help you"

"Sorry, I made that myself" She replied blushing, "That's our practice since yesterday. Gomen"

Jin looked at her with squinted and chuckled, "Oh.. no wonder"

"Hey Akagi, you got pretty girls as your cheering school squad. Better than that Rukawa Shintai" Maki confessed at Akagi.

Akagi looked at him with irritated eyes. "Are we going to start the game or not?"

"Doushite, Ryo-chan?" Kazeno asked nudging Ryouta, who was still mad, "Jealous?"

"Jealous!? Me!? Ow… no.. no" He denied.

"Liar"

"Hey Keade-kun" Kou said pinching Rukawa's cheek, "You look jealous"

****

Starting game

"Go Shohoku! Go go Shohoku!!" The cheering squad yelled at the stop their lungs while dancing, "Go Shohoku!! Go go Shohoku!!"
    
    "Shohoku must win or I'll kick them! Yay!!" Rita said as her usual line.

"Shohoku must win or I'll break your heart! Yay!!" Kou and Kazeno said as their usual line as if they meant something.

"Shohoku must win or I could not talk with him! Yay!!" Miyuki added as her promised line.

Every Shohoku players looked at them. "We must win" All of them exclaimed with fire behind them.

"Oh.. my god.." Kogure said with sweat drop, "The girls are good"

****

End of the game, they tied

"Here" Kou and Kazeno said wiping Rukawa and Ryouta's sweats.

"Gomen nasai" Rukawa apologized.

"Aa.." Ryouta nodded, "Gomen"

"It's better than nothing" They replied smiling sitting beside them, "There's a next time"

"Sakuragi-kun, you look not happy-go-lucky today" Rita said looking at Sakuragi.

He smiled, "Maybe I lost hope"

"Sakuragi-kun!!!" Haruko waved.

"Ha-ha-haruko-san!!" He said in chibi yelling and blushing, "Did you see the tensai's work?"

"Ch¬" Rita smiled.

Miyuki, however talked with Maki for the night.

****

Outside of Shohoku

"Got here at last" The brown-headed sighed and looked around seeing Kazeno and Kou holding hands with two guys.

"You did great, Keade-kun" Kou praised, "Next time, do better"

"Kaze-chan!? Kou-chan!?" The brown-headed wondered.

The two boys and girls looked at him. "Isamu!?" The girls questioned.

"Ano.. Rita" Mitsui tried to call her gently.

"Mitsui-san, starting tonight, I'll be staying in Kogure-san's house" She said and walked out seeing the others talking with Isamu.

"A'ra!? Isamu-san, you reached here at last" Rita smiled.

"Hey Rita" He greeted back and looked left and right, "Where's Miyuki?"

"She's inside. Give her a big shock" Kou suggested and Kazeno giggled.

He went inside and heard Miyuki's voice, which make him smile, he can't wait to see pretty Miyuki.

As he entered the gym, his bag, which he was holding fell off.

"Isamu!?" Miyuki questioned.

"Miyuki, how could you?" He asked back quite disappointed

To be continued…

Is this Isamu Miyuki's boyfriend? ****

Will Rita forgive Mitsui?

__

Chapter 12: Gomen nasai

Review


	12. Chapter 12: Gomen nasai

**Slam Dunk**

© Himura Sakura

****

Disclaimer: This is not reality but it is dedicated to my friends! ^_^

Since you like this story, please read my other Slam dunk, please ***begs*** Please please please… =.=

Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy studying for my first monthly test =.= anyway, the pictures of the new girls are in my website**_, _**pls check it out ^_^ actually Im busy making my webbie :PP

**__**

A wish

Chapter 12: Gomen nasai

"Miyu..ki.. how.. could.. you…?" Isamu said shocked.

"Isamu-san!?" Miyuki questioned in shock. 

"I'm going to be at Kogure-san's starting tonight. Nee… Kogure-san?" Rita said in chibi looking at Kogure.

"Mitsui-san, are you sure with it?" Kogure wondered.

"What does my face looks like? Not sure?" Mitsui says annoyed.

"Isamu-san, matte!!" Miyuki called yet Isamu ran away.

"A'ra!? Isamu-san!? Doko iku?" Kou wondered as she saw Isamu rushing.

"Doushta no, Miyu nee?" Rita asked curiously.

"Isamu-san looks like he was depressed or something," Kazeno thought.

"Isamu-san.." Miyuki said depressed with trembling eyes.

****

The next day

"Nee.. did ya know Isamu-san and Miyu nee had a fight?" Kou asked.

"Fight!?" Kazeno asked curiously, "Liar!!" She screamed with irritated eyes.

"Ano ne.." Kou replied irritated.

"Miyu nee fight with Isamu?" Rita thought, "It's possible when Isamu likes Miyu and Miyu nee likes Maki."

"What are you trying to say anyway?" Kou and Kazeno asked in chibi.

Rita fell down with extreme sweat drop, "Mou.. I thought you two understand since both of you have love affairs."

"Speaking of love affairs.." They said with irritated eyes looking at Rita.

"Nande?" Rita wondered.

"Why are you mad at Mitsui sempai? Did he do something to you? Are you pregnant?" They asked in chibi and Rita got vertical lines around her head.

"TEMEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! STOP JOKING!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled angrily with veins popping out. [Who would not get mad? :P]

****

Airport

"I want buy the ticket back to Texas," Isamu said seriously.

"I'm sorry, sir. But the plane to Texas will be next month." The reporter says which is the good thing.

****

Kainandai

"Got weird feelings to Miyuki ka?" Jin teased Maki.

"Aa.." He nodded, "But I think she likes someone than me, she only admirer me since I'm the best point guard."

"I like that cutie Kou and Kazeno," Kiyota confessed in chibi.

Jin chuckled, "They're Rukawa's and Ryouta's girlfriend, be careful Kiyota." 

"How about you Jin-san? No feelings towards Rita?" Kiyota teased.

Jin giggled, "She's like 3 yrs younger than me."

"Duh.. who says something about 'Age doesn't matter in love'?"

Jin blushed, "Sono.."

****

Back at the Gym Shohoku School

"Miyuki-san, doushite?" Kogure asked worried since Miyuki looked awfully low.

Miyuki sighed, "He missunderstand."

"Dare?" Kogure asked with dotted eyes confusingly.

"Isamu…" Miyuki replied and messed up her hair, "Maki was straightening my hair and I think he thought he was kissing me!!!"

"You mean that hot brown headed?" Kogure said teasing her.

"Hot!?" Miyuki questioned and blushed, "Kogure-san?"

"He is very nice and cheerful too," Kogure added, "If he thinks that way, try apologizing. It will turn out better soon. People don't get mad forever, you know."

Miyuki grinned, "Hai, arigatou."

****

Outside Shohoku school

Rita was having a great time smelling the roses and flower while breezing in a windy place until Mitsui comes greeting her.

"Konnichewa Rita-chan," Mitsui said smiling.

"Hai," She replied coldly.

"I know you are mad that time but I'm really sorry, please forgive me," He pleaded.

"Forgive you!? For all the bad things to say about me!? I don't think so," Rita refused.

"Why? Is it because of your loneliness and you try to have Rukawa fit into your life." Mitsui scolded, "That's the way."

"Urusai!!!" She exclaimed back shutting her eyes, "I told you don't know anything about me." "To you it's better, you have two perfect loving parents, who don't treat that they own you 100% not like my parents, they treated me differently." She shut her mouth and looked shocked.

"Pardon!?" Mitsui asked curiously.

Rita looked so ashamed to exclaim all about herself and rush off.

"Rita!!!"

****

At a high-class hotel
    
    "Excuse me, is Isamu Kuwata stays here?" Miyuki asked.

"Sumimasen, he's not around at this moment. Please come back later." She replied.

Miyuki feel depressed and walked out the hotel and saw Isamu walking out from the taxi.

"Arigatou." Isamu said to the taxi driver and saw Miyuki, "Miyuki-chan?"

"Isamu-san, can I talk with you?" Miyuki asked.

****

At the Gym Shohoku school
    
    "Mou, where's Rita and Miyu nee?" Kou complained with her cheer leading awfit.

"Souyo nee, we're supposed to be practicing," Kazeno agreed.

"Well, we might as well started without them," Kou asked and started dancing.

"But we need someone to throw us up as in Rita and Miyu nee," Kazeno corrected.

Kou looked at Ryouta and Rukawa with irritated eyes, "I think there's someone who will substitute them."

Rukawa and Ryouta looked quite confused with question mark all over, "I smell evil thoughts in them, Rukawa."

****

At a beautiful scenery
    
    "Isamu-san.. atashi…" Miyuki said looking down.

Isamu giggled, "You like Maki, do you?"

"Isamu-san?"

"I saw you kissing," He said depressed looking away, "And I hope you'll be happy with him."

"Isamu-san!!!" Miyuki screamed in front of him, "Gomen nasai, he didn't kiss me!! He Didn't!"

"He didn't!?"

To be continued…

Is it true that Maki didn't kiss him? ****

Is it true what Rita says to Mitsui?

__

Chapter 13: The Hana Shohoku Team

Review 


	13. Chapter 13: The Hana Shohoku Team

Slam Dunk

© Himura Sakura

Disclaimer: This is not reality but it is dedicated to my friends! ^_^

Since you like this story, please read my other Slam dunk, please *begs* Please please please… =.=

Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy studying for my first monthly test =.= anyway, the pictures of the new girls are in my website_, _pls check it out ^_^ actually Im busy making my webbie :PP

__

A wish

Chapter 12: The Hana Shohoku Team

"Man, I'm tired.." Kou complained with sweats and hurled herself on the floor. 

"Where did Miyu nee and Rita went to? We always gets the credit jobs," Kazeno complained with lip alert while Ryouta mushroom breathed. 

"Nee.. Kaze-chan.." Ryouta said after drinking. 

"Nani?" She looked at him curiously.

"Is Rita single?" Ryouta looked at her and she was looking at him in disgust, "What?"

"Ahaaaaaaaaa!!" Kou pointed in chibi, "Ryouta is going to ditch Kazeno!!!"

Rukawa, who was beside her, had extreme sweat drop, "Kou…" 

"Swaaaaaaaaaaaaap!!!" She scored after Kazeno threw a ball to Kou's face. "Itai.." She got crosses on her eyes.

"I warned you so.." Rukawa said in chibi. 

"Onori." Ryouta fisted in chibi with a vein popping out, "I'm just asking.."

"Is it because Mitsui-san wanted to know?" Kazeno asked standing and wiped her sweats.

"Aa-" He nodded looking down, "He's into Rita yet he realized she love Rukawa."

"Boko wa?" Rukawa pointed himself with squinted eyes and lip alert. 

"Honestly, Rita love Rukawa yet actually Rukawa is not for her," Kou said seriously and Kazeno was peeking her eyes and Kou had vertical lines on her face, "What the hell are you doing?"

"You're defending Rukawa-kun," Kazeno said in chibi, honestly.

Kou blushed, "I didn't mean that way!!"

Kazeno went serious, "I think the reason she did so because she's letting Rukawa enter in her loneliness life."

"Loneliness?" Ryouta repeated raising an eyebrow, "She's a really really hyper girl. How can she be lonely?"

"The outside of hers is totally different from her inside. She is hiding her real expression." Kou said seriously looking at Kazeno. She nodded in agreement, "We've known her for a year now, even Miyu nee knows this yet we didn't ask."

Somewhere in the beach Rita was looking at sea passionately, smiling, "I wish I could be a wind or better yet a bird.. so I'll be free.." A wind blew her hair prettily. She shut her eyes feeling the wonderful breeze and her mother appeared in her mind accusing her and hitting her. She opened her eyes, which changed into anger eyes, she kicked a rock to the sea. "What am I talking about? If I return back, I'm sure I would sure be kicked out." The next day  "Rita!!!" Kazeno and Kou waved from their spot since the Shohoku were having a game with one school, "Koci koci!!" Rita spotted them and walked towards them smiling, "Hey peeps, what's up?" Both of them looked up in chibi, "Er.. ceiling?" Rita looked at them with irritated eyes, "It was just an expression. Chk¬" She grumbled back with cross arms and spotted Mitsui walking straight to her. She rolled her eyes and stayed there annoyed, "What is it now?" Mitsui was with a disgust face and grabbed her arm, "Why are you treating me this way?" Rita looked at him, from deep inside she feared of him, "Nani?" She pulled her arm back, "You know already the reason." Everyone was looking at them with squinted eyes from Mitsui to Rita. "I said 'I am sorry'." Mitsui corrected angrily. "Sorry isn't enough," She said back angrily. "Whoa.. love quarrel.." Ayako teased in chibi. "Ikaginshiro!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Miyuki popped out from no where hitting them with Ayako's paper fan, "Stop fighting as if you are little kids." "I am not a kid!!" Mitsui corrected where as Rita replied different with an annoying tune. "I am a kid.." "You are not a kid anymore," Mitsui corrected looking at her, "You are mature." "I am not," She corrected, "You don't have the right to compliment me when you don't know anything about me." "Don't know?" He raised his eyebrow, "How about your personal problems? Do you think I don't know anything about it?" Rita's eyes widen, well, she realized he knew about it already and looked down with an evil grin, "So what if You know about it? You can't do anything, do you?" But all of a sudden, Akagi called up the members. Mitsui stared at her back when he heard Akagi, "I can do something, if you tell me all about it." He said with a soft whisper near to Rita's left ear, "We'll talk about it later." Rita was blushing yet still with an evil grin. She frowned with trembling eyes, _"Why.. why do have to say that to do me, Mitsui-san?" _ "Aa-" Mr. Anzai said looking at the members of the basketball team, "I need to tell you all something." "What?" Sakuragi said playing with Mr. Anzai's chin in chibi, "Sakuragi Hanamichi is the ace player of Shohoku, am I right?" "Ahou.." Rukawa insulted him in chibi. "Onori Kitsune!!" He fisted with veins popping out and Kou popped out from behind hitting him with a paper fan in lightning speed. "Kou-chan?" Rukawa spotted her behind Sakuragi as he fell down, "Score." "Don't ever call Kaede-chan, Kitsune," Kou warned with a disgust look and flames behind her, "Or you're 'dead meat'." "Noted.." Sakuragi said on the floor with crosses eyes. "Anyway.." Akagi interrupted with extreme sweat drop, "We now have a Hana Shohoku Team, Anzai sensei and the Shohoku principal agreed on it." "Hana Shohoku team? Wut da hell is that?" Kazeno pondered with lip alert and very close to Ryouta. "Omai-tachi," Kogure pointed Miyuki, Kou, Kazeno and Rita, who was having question marks all over. "What? Us!?" They responded with squinted eyes. To be continued… Does Mitsui realized what he is doing? Will Rita able to tell all about it? _Chapter 13: Rita's tears Review_


	14. A wish's extra news

Slam Dunk ****

Tittle: The wish

****

A/U: This is just an extra chapter and I hope you like to read this one. If you don't like too, you can go to the next chapter. ^_^

This is the story line thus so far. 

The Author/founder of Slam Dunk had given tickets to four girls from Asia. One from Singapore, one from Brunei Darussalam and the two are from Philippines. This is because of their love to Slam Dunk. They're maybe lucky but they had unsolved solutions in their hands. 

Right now, Anzai sensei and The Shohoku principal agreed to let them be the High School Shohoku's Cheerleader and made the Rukawa Shintai sulked. However Mitsui and Rita had unfinished business. Isamu and Miyuki are getting together quite good so does Rukawa with Kou and Ryouta with Kazeno. Ayako? She's over with it, she got someone in mind ^_^V 

What will happen next? Read the next chapter --

Characters;

****

Miyuki: A working woman from Singapore who likes to act like **Ayako**. She's a big fan of **Ayako** and very good in scolding. Everyone prefers to call her as '**Miyu-chan**' or better yet '**Miyu nee**' meaning Sister Miyu. She came from Singapore. She's into **Maki **but prefers **Isamu** better.

****

Age: In between [20-25] not less or more

****

Description: She has long black hair with a fair face and brown small eyes. [**Miyuki**: What do you mean by small eyes? They're supposed to be pretty] She's very dependable, caring and responsible in any case. She's like a mother towards the other girls. But she's one of a beauty.

****

Rita: She's the second oldest. She still acts like kid, but you can't blame her. She's cute and really a big admirer of **Rukawa** and trying to fit him in her loneliness yet he likes **Kou**. She got so many secrets and moreover family problems. She came from Brunei Darussalam and a rich family yet she's treated badly especially when her older sister insults her around as if she was a dirt bag. She doesn't have confidence at all and thinks that everyone hates her so she tried to be cool and all, which realized by all her friends especially **Mitsui**. 

****

Age: 15-16

****

Description: She has long purplish hair with a fair complexion and with the eyes of piercing blue. She's as short as **Kazeno** and shorter than **Miyuki**. She always acts innocent. She always makes fun of the others and end up of having bumps on her head. She maybe a tomboy but she cries always. [**Rita**: I-do-not-cry!! *Veins popping out*****] 

****

Kazeno: She's like a closest and the nicest girl among the girls. She likes to acts like the oldest and really good in grammar, which attracts **Ryouta. **At first, she doesn't really like **Ayako **because of jealous, I don't know or maybe she doesn't appreciate **Ryouta**'s love. No one knows. But she really has a crush on **Ryouta **that's for sure. She came from Philippines.

****

Age: 14 

****

Description: She has half-short dark greenish hair with greenish colour eyes. Short and fair look. She always recently been with **Ryouta** all day long, don't sue her, she's his girlfriend. She always caught to intimate with **Kou **always**. **[**Kazeno: **Excuse me? *raise eyebrow* Intimate???? She started it first!!] 

****

Kou: At last, we got to know the naughtiest among the girls. She always act like a real kid, no sweats, she is the youngest. She always fights between **Kazeno **or **Rita **or maybe with **Sakuragi. **She has a big crush on Rukawa and thinks she's the happiest girl on earth to have him as her boyfriend. She's the one who got the tickets from the author but how? [**Kou: **It's a secret! *wink* If you read the last chapter of this fanfic, you will know it!] 

****

Age: 13

****

Description: She got long brown hair with a pony-tail and somewhat has shinny unknown colour eyes. She recently wore dresses to attract **Rukawa**. Has a high Pitch voice and is friendly when she wants to be. [**Kou**: Did that mean something? *Veins popping on the side of her head*]

  
_The other characters will be written in the next extra chapter. Enjoy ^^_

****


	15. Chapter 14: Friends and Mitsui

**Slam Dunk**

© Rita Valentine aka Resha Yukira

****

Disclaimer: This is not reality but it is dedicated to my friends! ^_^

*bows a hundred times* Gomen nasai… Gomen nasai… sorry for the long wait. 

**__**

A wish

Chapter 15: Friends and Mitsui

"What do you mean I can't do anything? Just tell me. I'll try my best to cure you." He demanded, suddenly he heard sobs, "Rita?" "Nothing can cure me," She refused, her voice was different, as if she was crying, "Do you really want to know? My life's like hell before I came here with the girls. My family hates me and treats me like a dirt. Nothing, just like a dirt. They always insult me in either way. No one loves me, okay? That makes me cry always." She looked at him and had tears, not just drips, real tears that Mitsui haven't seen before, as if the tears hasn't burst out for a long time. "I have lack of love ever since I was born." 

Mitsui was amazed, seeing those tears. "Rita… I…" "Laugh all you want, Mitsui. These tears are too much, aren't it?" She said looking down, "I had never cried this heavily nor showed it to anyone. You're the first one.""?" Mitsui flinched and held her shoulders.

"Lack of love is a very hard to feel. My parents tottered me, my older sister insult me, my younger sister humiliated me," She added looking down, "I can't get real close with my friends in school because my sisters had said that I'm not to be trusted and say bad things about me. When I feel like crying, I couldn't let it burst out in front of people. Why? I don't want to feel weak in front of them. All I do is smile all them, acting I'm fine with it. But I wasn't. Mitsui, now you see you can't cure me." She sobbed, "Now you see the reason I treated you bad, I'm so sorry Mitsui. But every time I get mad at you, I would start telling you my past… I don't why but maybe you care about me." 

"Rita…" He held her shoulder tighter, "It's all right, I just didn't know…" "Don't look at me like that," She looked away, "I'm such a fool to cry, aren't I?""No, you're not," He corrected and grabbed her shoulders again facing him, "Look at me, Rita. Look at me." She was still crying looking down, she didn't dare look at him."Look at me, Rita," he demanded angrily and she looked up at him slowly, "You can cry all you want, I don't blame you." Her eyes widen but she was glad he said it so. He was the first one who said she should continue her cry. "Mitsui!!" She yelled and grabbed his clothes and pushed herself to him, crying even more.

An old women, from Rita's country stomped angrily on the kitchen table speaking in their language of course, "Where the hell is that Rita? It's been 3 months she hasn't return. She dare go without our permission. Honey, should you find her?" She looked at her husband, an old bald man. He had an evil grin, "I got the tickets, I think two of our girls can do the job. Right, Riva" A long purple hair nodded from the dark aura, "Of course I can. I can even trick her friends." She looked exactly like Rita but she had an evil grin, came from her own father, "Together with Diva here, nothing can go wrong." Diva was her younger sister, she's only 11, and acts like a real teenager and women, but she doesn't fit it well. She is very pretty but has a dark heart. She has brown long hair, and nearly looked the same as Kou, yet her face tells it well that she always has a bad theme of her own. So beware of her. 

"Ah.. Gomen nasai, Mitsui…" Rita pulled back herself after a one hour cry. [X.x.. is that long? I cried abt 3 in a half hours once..] She wiped her tears, "This is too embarrassing…" She fisted. "Too embarrassing?" Mitsui repeated, "I don't think so." He smiled and made Rita frowned, "What? That's not embarrassing. You were just confessing your feelings that haven't gone out." He raised his fist, "From now on, you can tell me all your problems, I'll help you anything in any way. Nee… Ms. Rita." She smiled, "Arigatou.." "I like that smile, it's more than just an innocent smile. It's more from your own heart. You even look more cuter," He said and laughing, he actually was saying the truth though.

"Mou… Urusai naa…" She blushed trying to slap him but he avoided it. "Chk¬, can't reach me," he said back and stick his tongue our, "Baaaaa…" "Teme!!" She was mad and rushed to him from behind, "I'll get you, Mitsui." "Isn't that Mitsui-kun and Rita-kun?" Miyuki wondered as she spotted Rita trying to hit Mitsui. "Hate to say it, but yeah," Isamu replied irritated. 

"Come here, you Missy," Rita yelled. "She looked happy…" Miyuki said serious and smiled, "Let's go away." Isamu agreed.

The next day, near the porch of the Shohoku School. Sakuragi was singing with his gundan, as usual. "Ora wa Tensai Sakuragi Hanamichi." "Urusaiiii," Ayako scolded him from the hall door, "Is there any song you can sing instead of that?" "No.." He replied and hid behind Haruko, "I like that song, and the tune is great." "Hana-chan…" Haruko said calming him down. "Ohaiyou," Mitsui greeted from the porch and looked left and right, anxious to see someone, "Ano… where's Rita?" "Looking for Rita? Early in the morning?" Ayako teased him and he blushed but he blushed even more when she reminded the date last night. "She was pretty, that's the only clue I'm going to tell you," Mitsui replied irritated. 

"You making a relation ship with Rita?" Kou and Kazeno popped out of no where were jerking their heads to him. He squeaked and scolded them, "Don't scare me like that!" "Me and Isamu saw them in the park," Miyuki said from behind, "They were having so much fun." "Miyuki-san," he blushed.

"Oro? Why didn't you all just go in?" Rita wondered walking in the porch of the school and Kazeno together with Kou jerked their heads to her in chibi, "How's last night?" She smiled, "It was great. Crying for an hour got me better." She spotted Mitsui and blushed looking down. "Crying!?" They repeated with dotted eyes. Mitsui looked at her, kinda a disappointed way, he somehow think that she doesn't like him. Somehow he thinks that she only like him as an older brother. He then walked away.

"Mitsui-san," She called him and he turned, "Thanks about last night." "Sure…" He then continued to walk in. "Mitsui-san?" She stupidly pondered, "Doushta?" "Did you kiss him goodnight?" Kazeno and Kou, as usual, jerked their heads to her. She blushed and hit them with the paper fan that Ayako set up, "Stop joking."

__

'She just treats me like a sibling,' Mitsui looked at Rita up front and sighed, "What can I tell her?" "Tell who?" He crashed down from the chair when Rita turned to him, "Nani? Nani?" "You shocked me," He said with sweat drops. "Nee… nee…" She forced him to say. "There's nothing I have to tell you," He said in a cold way. "Mitsui-san?" She looked up at him, he was walking away from her. 

"Konnichewa," Rita greeted in front of the gym door and the other members was glaring at her angrily and some looked disappointed of her, "What's with everyone?" She turned to Ayako, "How's the members?" "They say they are disappointed in something." "?" She looked everyone and one approached her, "How dare you?" "Excuse me?" She asked back. "How dare you make fool of us in front of the other girls?" A question mark dragged out from her head, "Fool? When?" "Oh, stop bluffing," Her classmate; Kari crossed her arms, "You told us about them. Why, I didn't realized you aren't that honest that your friends said." "Ano naa…" Ayako walked forward, "You don't have the right to talk ill here to my friend." 

__

"What's the meaning of this?" Every member was in rage looking at her. Her eyes widen and dashed out the school looking for someone. She panted, "She must be here already. I know it." "Rukawa-kun, are you sure you're asking me out tonight?" Kou asked back to Rukawa as he was feeling strange for her. He just nodded. Rita saw her evil grin and grumbled walking towards her, "Diva?" She looked at her, she was mad but she just smiled, "Rita, what are you talking about? I am-" Rita slapped her angrily, "Diva, what are you doing here?" "Rita-san?" Rukawa questioned curiously and Kou running to him from behind, "Kou-chan?" 

"You may look nearly the same as Kou but you never will be the same the real cute, kind Kou," Rita had tears yet she hid. Diva smiled, "You should be ashamed of yourself to come here without father's and mother's permission." "Dare?" Kou pointed her and Rukawa just shrugged in chibi. "I didn't you would differentiate between me and your adorable friend; Kou," She crossed her arms through her chest, "When father's and mother's reached here, you will get your punishment harder than before." She turned and looked up at Rukawa, "It's a good thing, I look nearly the same as your cute girlfriend." He gazed at her angrily, "Stop joking." She smiled and walked away.

"She's braver than before," Diva fisted with a mirror look of Rita in front of her. "Braver? Wait until mum's here," She was Riva, the eldest and she was the one who spread everything. 

"Rita? Rita?" "?" She looked to Kou and wiped her tears, "Oh…" "Thanks for telling Rukawa that she was your sister," Kou thanked holding Rukawa's arm tight. She smiled, "Oh… no probs. But you must be ware of her, okay?" They nodded and walked away. Rita looked the road, "They're here… at last… I knew it they would be here. I slapped her…" She looked up, "Mother would do something to me. I know it." Pebbles of tears turned out to be like worse soon.

Rita was in corner of the gym as every member was ignoring her. She didn't care less though but her heart ripped apart. She wondered what her sisters told them. "Rita, what are you doing here?" She heard Kogure and looked at him, "Mitsui-san's there, why don't you go there and practice to him?" She smiled, "Gomen ne, Kogure-san but I don't have any mood of playing now." "Mood?" Miyuki repeated watching an eye to Sakuragi with the help of Ayako, "You were having a good morning mood. What happened?" "Oh… nothing," She denied and Kazeno popped from behind on her shoulder, "He did kissed you, didn't he?" She looked down and Mitsui threw the basketball to her, blushing. "Stop making stories."

"I was just cheering her up," Kazeno said angrily and Ryouta hit his head. "Yeah, why you short-tempered old man. If you dare hit- Mitsui-san?" He kicked him away and then stared seriously at Rita, in the corner, "Rita?" 

"Rita-san, what are you doing?" They heard Haruko's yelling on the gym door. "So this is the gym school," A voice nearly the same as Rita, yet deeper and sexier, ladish even. "Too big too be true," The other one added, she looked like Kou. "Rita?" Haruko questioned as she saw Rita in the corner and looked at the other Rita, "Who are you?" Riva was holding her arm tighter and she screamed. Riva apologized, she was just releasing her anger. She looked at Rita, "Meet you again at last, dear sister." 

Rita was crying in the inside after seeing her oldest sister again, "Riva…" "Haruko-san," Sakuragi called and scolded her. Riva pushed Haruko to him, "Don't worry I won't do anything to that (bitch) Akagi Haruko. Ever since I watched her in TV, she's already a (bitch)." Mitsui looked confused but he wasn't the only one. "Who you calling her a bitch?" Sakuragi barked angrily at her. Rita stopped him, "I am sorry for my sisters' behaviour." "Rita?"

"Sisters?" "Yeah, my sisters." Rita was staring both of them, "Why did you come here? You came here to get me back, right? If so, don't include me friends in this." "Friends?" They burst out laughing; "You have no friends." Diva walked forward, "Don't all the members here hate you?" She flinched, "That's…" "We told them everything… uh… so embarrassing," Riva added and Rita can't stand to run away to cry. "You can not be trusted. You are also one of the bitches in the world," Diva insulted and Rita wanted to cry. She hadn't heard that word bitch from her for few months then and now she's saying it to her again? 

"You don't have friends, okay, dear sister?" Riva claimed, "So stop wasting your time here to be nice and honest. Come back nicely. We are the only ones who 'care' you." Diva agreed, "No one loves you. You just have to stay in the house doing all those maids' doing." Rita fisted looking down, they insulted her so much but then she calmed down, "Fine. I don't have friends. I don't have love and have nothing. You rule me." She walked away and the two sisters were proud of their work. 

"Who said you don't have friends?" They heard Mitsui barking through the gym. Rita turned and saw Mitsui grabbing her arm, "Who said you don't have friends?" Riva and Diva nearly gone off looking at Mitsui's angry eyes as they were looking at them, "They might say you don' t have friends," He barked again, "But actually you have friends and love." Riva laughed, "No one would like or love an ugly, bad luck girl like her." Diva walked to Rita and grabbed her left arm, "Come with us." "Rita, tell them you have friends and me," Mitsui demanded as she was looking down. "Rita, tell him that you are just a dirt bag and a stupid nerd," Diva added angrily. "Rita, you're life will miserable if you disobey us," Riva's voice deepen. "Miserable? Rita, if you obey them, you won't get happiness," Mitsui said and pulled yet Diva pulled her. 

__

"Who will I choose? Mitsui or my only family? I have only one family that I had lived all my life. But Mitsui…" 'Cry all you want, I won't blame you…' Suddenly her pulled her left arm from Diva and pulled back beside Mitsui with her eyes filled with tears, "I have friends and Mitsui." She looked up at them with a different and confident look. "What?" Diva exclaimed shocked, "How dare you?" "Diva, you are younger than me, you don't the right to order me around," She was looking at Diva and then at Riva, "You may be older than me, but you don't deserve to be my older sister." They screwed up their faces angrily and turned away, "Our relationship stops here, don't you ever come to us. We're not coming back for you anymore." Riva walked away, "Oh by the way, dad and mum will be here soon so find reasons why you came here." She laughed with Diva beside her. 

Rita looked down holding Mitsui's T.shirt tighter, "Now… I lost my sisters… I may lost my parents…" She started crying as the others could see crystal pebbles leaking down to the floor, "Mitsui… where can I go from now?" He turned at her and hugged her, "You have friends and myself so don't you worry, we'll be always be here for you." She cried onto Mitsui's chest crying. 

****

To be continued 

__

Is Rita's decision right?

Will Mitsui be with her always?

****

Chapter 16: Mitsui's protection


	16. Chapter 15: Mitsui's protection

**Slam Dunk**

© Rita Valentine aka Resha Yukira

****

Disclaimer: This is not reality but it is dedicated to my friends! ^_^

*bows a hundred times* Gomen nasai… Gomen nasai… sorry for the long wait. 

**__**

A wish

Chapter 16: Mitsui's protection

They all laughed in a one-rented restaurant, having a feast of their own. Actually it was just for cheering Rita. Mitsui was besides her laughing while the couples were on the other side. "Cheers!" They said and drank. Rita smiled and drank.

"We won!" Sakuragi yelled in the big room, "We won!! We won!!" "You mean Mitsui won," Ryouta reminded back. Sakuragi patted Rita on the shoulder, "Don't worry, Rita. You have us." Her eyes widen and smiled, "Arigatou." She stood up and headed to the toilet. "Where you going?" Mitsui pondered and she giggled. "Do you have to ask that?" She turned to him; "I need to go the comfort room." He blushed and saw her entering the toilet. The others laughed at him. "Hey!"

Rita washed her face and looked herself in the mirror, "Am I doing the right thing?" Then tears turned out again. "I don't have a family now…" She looked up the mirror again and realized something, "I must be strong." 

Riva was at the airport with Diva waiting for their parents. "Welcome, mum dad." "How was it?" Their mother asked. "Did she agree to come with you?" Their father added. They raised up their eyebrows, "Actually she didn't pay attention nor obeyed us." "She what?" Their father barked. "For all the years I took care of her, she disobeyed?" Their mother added. "I know her place and you can scold her all you want," Riva said. 

"How are you now?" Mr. Anzai asked Rita. She bowed him; "I am fine now, thank you, sensei." She turned to the players and stopped when Mr. Anzai called her. "Rita, remember this: 'We are your family'." She smiled and nodded, "Arigatou!"

"Let's play!" Kou raised up her fist in the middle of the game court. "Yosh! I've been waiting for that," Kazeno barked up in the gym. Rita had a wide smile, "Okay, I won't lose this time." She had a high spirit. She ran through the gym with Mitsui on her side. 

"Rita!" Kogure threw the ball to her. "Yeeha!" She said happily and scored 3 point shoot. She high ten to Mitsui, smiling. He thumbed up, "Good. You are getting good." "That's because you are my tutor!" She said back running to defense. "Shake it to right, shake it to the left. Go Kogure's team!!" Miyuki jumped through the air with her pom-pom. "Miyu nee-san!!!" Kou and Kazeno barked angrily to her in chibi; "You are supposed to be cheering our team!!" 

Ryouta looked at Mitsui with irritated eyes in chibi; "You're having a great mood today." He smiled to him, "Am I?" "That's because Rita is cured," Rukawa added in chibi and Mitsui barked angrily to him, blushing. "That's not it!" 

"What are you guys mumbling there?" Rita said angrily under the ring with Kou and Kazeno. "Keade, we need to win! Win!" Kou claimed fisting in chibi and Kazeno agreed. Rukawa and Ryouta shared a big sweat drop behind their heads. Rita ran towards Mitsui and he had a question mark dragged out from his head. "What were you thinking?" She was so close to him and he blushed. She turned to her members, "Okay guys, here's the deal, if we lose this game. I'll have to kick your buts." She had transformed into chibi that everyone crashed down, "I am not joking." 

Kou and Kazeno grumbled in the corner and transformed into chibi discussing. "What's with them?" Rita pointed at them with dotted eyes and the boys shrugged. "You can't kick Tensai's butt!" Sakuragi crossed his arms and Mitsui happened to kick his butt. "How's that?" he said in chibi and everyone sweat dropped. "Damn you Mitchy!" 

"Okay, here's our deal!" Kou and Kazeno pointed Rita in chibi; "If we win…" Everyone was waiting. "… Everyone will watch you and Mitsui kissing under the Sakura tree!" They jumped up and down happily throwing blossoms all over the place. Everyone crashed down but Mitsui and Rita was blushing red with dotted eyes. "Stop joking with me!" Rita barked angrily with veins popping out from her temple. "How's that, groups?" They weren't paying attention to her, they were looking at their team mates, "We are sure you all look forward to watch them kiss." "Kou! Kazeno!" Rita yelled angrily from behind with her head bigger than her body.

"Hey, that's romantic," Sakuragi thought, "Might as well lose." "Sakuragi!!" Mitsui yelled angrily from behind blushing. Kogure had a sweat drop while Miyuki was giggling. Isamu was, uh, chuckling looking forward in watching their kissing. Mitsui and Rita sulked with vertical lines on their faces and dark aura surrounded them. They were in the middle of the court and blushed when they had a look at each other. Akagi mushroom breathed, "Kiddies…" Mr. Anzai was drinking and grinned, "Ho! Ho! Ho!"

"Everyone is on our side," Kou stuck her tongue out towards Rita, who was steaming up. "I'll kill you, Kou!" She ran towards her in chibi, "Come here!" Kou was running away laughing. "No! No!" Kazeno corrected, "You need to win not to kiss Mitsui." Mitsui boiled up listening the word 'kiss'. "This isn't fair!" She stomped like a giant with veins popping out from her fist, "Mitsui is a just a friend."

"A friend that loves you," Ryouta added a few yards away in chibi and everyone gased at them. Quickly, Mitsui kicked him high blushing as usual, "What do you know?" Rita, all of a sudden, stopped and turned facing to the gym door. She sweat dropped for some reason and her expression transformed in a second into scared. 

"Shohoku?" Riva's mother crossed her arms entering in the school. "Bet she's hanging with Rukawa Kaede, am I right?" The father pondered. The girls giggled, "Rita is a dirt bag, I won't think Keade would be interested in her." "But," Diva corrected, "That Mitsui… he protected her…" "Protect? Puff," The father laughed, "No one protect a dirt bag."

Rita had the instinct that her parents were near. She had sweat drops and walked backwards. She ran off and everyone was baffled. Mitsui grabbed her arm, "What's the matter, Rita?" When she looked up to him, he saw tears. 

"Let me go, Mitsui!" She pleaded, "They're here!" "Who's here?" An eyebrow shot up and said, "Your parents?" "You don't know my father well," She sobbed, "Let me hide… or run…"

"Hide? Run?" A deep voice echoed in the gym and everyone turned to him, "I don't think so!" They saw evil grins from 4 people on the gym door. Rita's eyes widen and turned to them shocked, "Mum?! Dad!?" "You gone to Tokyo doesn't mean you can escape from us," Her mother's cruel voice pierced into her ears and more tears turned out. She looked down.

Mitsui's calm look changed into furious and barked; "What are you doing here?" "Getting our right," The father replied and walked towards him. Everyone was scared and looked at his move. The father was holding something in his pocket and Rita saw it. "Rita come nicely," He said, "You know what is the consequences if you disobey…" "Aw… common Rita, we took care of you all your life and this is your gratitude?" If we didn't, you'd end up with the thrash out there," the mother laughed with the sisters, "Which suits you well." Mitsui clenched his teeth, "Stop-!" Rita pushed him and ran towards her father that no one could see her eyes. All they saw was flowing tears on her cheeks. "Rita?" He questioned.

The father smiled in an evil way and put out his right hand from his pocket; "Good, that's what I want from you!" He quickly grabbed her hair and she screamed making everyone worried. "Rita!" Mitsui tried to run after her but stopped when he saw her trembling eyes and voice. "Don't Mitsui," She pleaded with her eyes filled with tears; "You don't have to help me..." She had a fixed smile, "You don't have too..." "Why?" He asked back, "I did promised you that I would protect you, don't you remember?"

She stopped and looked at him with shocking and reminded expression. "I care about you more than just a sister;" He confessed and she smiled happily yet she was still crying. 

"Care? To a dirt bag?" The mother repeated and puffed out laughing; "Impossible!" "Rita is not dirt bag!" At last, Kou and Kazeno barked angrily in the corner fed up of their insults. All members agreed. "Rita is a pretty and kind-hearted girl. She doesn't deserve a family like you," Someone added. "Right? You don't have any right," Another said and made them feel a little scared.

"Let her go!" Mitsui demanded angrily walking towards them. The father clenched his teeth and pointed out a gun to him. Everyone gasped and paused when they heard gunshot. "If you get near, I'll shoot you," he yelled through the Gym and the girls gasped. He threw Rita on the floor and pointed the gun on her forehead; "But first I'll kill her since she is just a worthless girl."

"You go, Dad," Riva and Diva cheered happily. "You are over limit, Rita. You've raisen up your father's temper," The mother showed evil eyes; "I've always wanted to see you die and vanish in front of my eyes permanently." Everyone was surprised, what mother would say that to her own daughter?

"You're running on my patience," the father claimed angrily and was ready to pull the trigger. Rita's eyes were wide open. Mitsui had sweat drops, "Wait a second, why do you want to kill your own daughter?" "Ain't that obvious?" The father replied back chuckling, "She's not my daughter! She never was!" Rita looked at him with a shocking look, _'Not his daughter? Then who's daughter am i?"_

"Her father was my rival so killed him to replace his richness while her mother died of my wife's poisonous drink," he explained laughing. "How can that be?" Miyuki asked curiously from the corner, "Her older sister look nearly the same as her. As if they are twins." Everyone in the gym agreed. "Heh..." the mother smiled proud and flung her hair back, "Her mother has the same looks as her..." "Could it be?" Kazeno snapped after a gasp, "The case 15 years ago..." "What case, Kaze-chan?" Ryouta pondered from her left. She turned to him, "Parents stole a woman's skin and look for the advantage of their daughter." Everyone gasped.

"You're good," the father looked at her and she hid behind Ryota feeling scared. _'He killed my father and she poisoned my mother...?' _Rita thought angrily and fisted. She stood up and everyone looked at her stupidly. She slapped her father in slow and repeated motion with serious and angry expression, "How dare you?" Her eyes still filled with tears and anger. "You dare lie to me all this years?" She hit him again and again. She never had been so brave and furious to slap and hit her father. The father was furious and pointed the gun to her temple, "I'll shoot you!"

"Shoot me!" She agreed, "I never did like my life!" She shut her eyes with tears on her cheeks, _'I am coming, mum, dad.'_

"Rita!" Mitsui jumped over Rita and pushed her away in slow motion as the father pulled the trigger. The bullet passed them and headed towards the mother. She gasped and the bullet passed through her chest. Haruko and her friends shut their eyes while the sisters' eyes widen. The mother burst blood out from her mouth after the bullet hit her. "Mum!" They yelled and walked to her. The father sweats dropped surprised and looked angrily at Mitsui, "You..."

"Mitsui?" She turned as he was protecting her. "I won't let you touch her!" His protection words pierces into her ears. "Mitsui..." She smiled happily.

The father was so furious that he would shot everyone in the gym. "Play game is over," Sakuragi kicked him off in chibi; "Bastard!" The gun was hurled away and Rukawa stepped on it that it crushed. "You're late!" Mitsui complained in chibi; "You should done that earlier!" "Hey, you should appreciated that the flower of yours is not dead yet!" Sakuragi barked back.

Rita smiled looking at her favourite characters and new tears turned out. She suddenly lost consciousness and everyone yelled, "Rita!" _'Mitsui, thank you...'_

****

To be continued

Will Rita end finely?

What will await them?

****

Chapter 17: Sendoh's and Fujima's return. Who will prevail in this love triangle?

Review


	17. Chapter 16: Sendoh and Fujima return

**Slam Dunk**

Tittle: A wish

****

© Rita Valentine aka Resha Yukira

****

Disclaimer: This is not reality but it is dedicated to my friends! ^_^

*bows a hundred times* Gomen nasai… Gomen nasai… sorry for the long wait. 

* * *

**__**

A wish

Chapter 16: Mitsui's protection

They all laughed in a one-rented restaurant, having a feast of their own. Actually it was just for cheering Rita. Mitsui was besides her laughing while the couples were on the other side. "Cheers!" They said and drank. Rita smiled and drank.

"We won!" Sakuragi yelled in the big room, "We won!! We won!!" "You mean Mitsui won," Ryouta reminded back. Sakuragi patted Rita on the shoulder, "Don't worry, Rita. You have us." Her eyes widen and smiled, "Arigatou." She stood up and headed to the toilet. "Where you going?" Mitsui pondered and she giggled. "Do you have to ask that?" She turned to him; "I need to go the comfort room." He blushed and saw her entering the toilet. The others laughed at him. "Hey!"

Rita washed her face and looked herself in the mirror, "Am I doing the right thing?" Then tears turned out again. "I don't have a family now…" She looked up the mirror again and realized something, "I must be strong." 

Riva was at the airport with Diva waiting for their parents. "Welcome, mum dad." "How was it?" Their mother asked. "Did she agree to come with you?" Their father added. They raised up their eyebrows, "Actually she didn't pay attention nor obeyed us." "She what?" Their father barked. "For all the years I took care of her, she disobeyed?" Their mother added. "I know her place and you can scold her all you want," Riva said. 

"How are you now?" Mr. Anzai asked Rita. She bowed him; "I am fine now, thank you, sensei." She turned to the players and stopped when Mr. Anzai called her. "Rita, remember this: 'We are your family'." She smiled and nodded, "Arigatou!"

"Let's play!" Kou raised up her fist in the middle of the game court. "Yosh! I've been waiting for that," Kazeno barked up in the gym. Rita had a wide smile, "Okay, I won't lose this time." She had a high spirit. She ran through the gym with Mitsui on her side. 

"Rita!" Kogure threw the ball to her. "Yeeha!" She said happily and scored 3 point shoot. She high ten to Mitsui, smiling. He thumbed up, "Good. You are getting good." "That's because you are my tutor!" She said back running to defense. "Shake it to right, shake it to the left. Go Kogure's team!!" Miyuki jumped through the air with her pom-pom. "Miyu nee-san!!!" Kou and Kazeno barked angrily to her in chibi; "You are supposed to be cheering our team!!" 

Ryouta looked at Mitsui with irritated eyes in chibi; "You're having a great mood today." He smiled to him, "Am I?" "That's because Rita is cured," Rukawa added in chibi and Mitsui barked angrily to him, blushing. "That's not it!" 

"What are you guys mumbling there?" Rita said angrily under the ring with Kou and Kazeno. "Keade, we need to win! Win!" Kou claimed fisting in chibi and Kazeno agreed. Rukawa and Ryouta shared a big sweat drop behind their heads. Rita ran towards Mitsui and he had a question mark dragged out from his head. "What were you thinking?" She was so close to him and he blushed. She turned to her members, "Okay guys, here's the deal, if we lose this game. I'll have to kick your buts." She had transformed into chibi that everyone crashed down, "I am not joking." 

Kou and Kazeno grumbled in the corner and transformed into chibi discussing. "What's with them?" Rita pointed at them with dotted eyes and the boys shrugged. "You can't kick Tensai's butt!" Sakuragi crossed his arms and Mitsui happened to kick his butt. "How's that?" he said in chibi and everyone sweat dropped. "Damn you Mitchy!" 

"Okay, here's our deal!" Kou and Kazeno pointed Rita in chibi; "If we win…" Everyone was waiting. "… Everyone will watch you and Mitsui kissing under the Sakura tree!" They jumped up and down happily throwing blossoms all over the place. Everyone crashed down but Mitsui and Rita was blushing red with dotted eyes. "Stop joking with me!" Rita barked angrily with veins popping out from her temple. "How's that, groups?" They weren't paying attention to her, they were looking at their team mates, "We are sure you all look forward to watch them kiss." "Kou! Kazeno!" Rita yelled angrily from behind with her head bigger than her body.

"Hey, that's romantic," Sakuragi thought, "Might as well lose." "Sakuragi!!" Mitsui yelled angrily from behind blushing. Kogure had a sweat drop while Miyuki was giggling. Isamu was, uh, chuckling looking forward in watching their kissing. Mitsui and Rita sulked with vertical lines on their faces and dark aura surrounded them. They were in the middle of the court and blushed when they had a look at each other. Akagi mushroom breathed, "Kiddies…" Mr. Anzai was drinking and grinned, "Ho! Ho! Ho!"

"Everyone is on our side," Kou stuck her tongue out towards Rita, who was steaming up. "I'll kill you, Kou!" She ran towards her in chibi, "Come here!" Kou was running away laughing. "No! No!" Kazeno corrected, "You need to win not to kiss Mitsui." Mitsui boiled up listening the word 'kiss'. "This isn't fair!" She stomped like a giant with veins popping out from her fist, "Mitsui is a just a friend."

"A friend that loves you," Ryouta added a few yards away in chibi and everyone gased at them. Quickly, Mitsui kicked him high blushing as usual, "What do you know?" Rita, all of a sudden, stopped and turned facing to the gym door. She sweat dropped for some reason and her expression transformed in a second into scared. 

"Shohoku?" Riva's mother crossed her arms entering in the school. "Bet she's hanging with Rukawa Kaede, am I right?" The father pondered. The girls giggled, "Rita is a dirt bag, I won't think Keade would be interested in her." "But," Diva corrected, "That Mitsui… he protected her…" "Protect? Puff," The father laughed, "No one protect a dirt bag."

Rita had the instinct that her parents were near. She had sweat drops and walked backwards. She ran off and everyone was baffled. Mitsui grabbed her arm, "What's the matter, Rita?" When she looked up to him, he saw tears. 

"Let me go, Mitsui!" She pleaded, "They're here!" "Who's here?" An eyebrow shot up and said, "Your parents?" "You don't know my father well," She sobbed, "Let me hide… or run…"

"Hide? Run?" A deep voice echoed in the gym and everyone turned to him, "I don't think so!" They saw evil grins from 4 people on the gym door. Rita's eyes widen and turned to them shocked, "Mum?! Dad!?" "You gone to Tokyo doesn't mean you can escape from us," Her mother's cruel voice pierced into her ears and more tears turned out. She looked down.

Mitsui's calm look changed into furious and barked; "What are you doing here?" "Getting our right," The father replied and walked towards him. Everyone was scared and looked at his move. The father was holding something in his pocket and Rita saw it. "Rita come nicely," He said, "You know what is the consequences if you disobey…" "Aw… common Rita, we took care of you all your life and this is your gratitude?" If we didn't, you'd end up with the thrash out there," the mother laughed with the sisters, "Which suits you well." Mitsui clenched his teeth, "Stop-!" Rita pushed him and ran towards her father that no one could see her eyes. All they saw was flowing tears on her cheeks. "Rita?" He questioned.

The father smiled in an evil way and put out his right hand from his pocket; "Good, that's what I want from you!" He quickly grabbed her hair and she screamed making everyone worried. "Rita!" Mitsui tried to run after her but stopped when he saw her trembling eyes and voice. "Don't Mitsui," She pleaded with her eyes filled with tears; "You don't have to help me..." She had a fixed smile, "You don't have too..." "Why?" He asked back, "I did promised you that I would protect you, don't you remember?"

She stopped and looked at him with shocking and reminded expression. "I care about you more than just a sister;" He confessed and she smiled happily yet she was still crying. 

"Care? To a dirt bag?" The mother repeated and puffed out laughing; "Impossible!" "Rita is not dirt bag!" At last, Kou and Kazeno barked angrily in the corner fed up of their insults. All members agreed. "Rita is a pretty and kind-hearted girl. She doesn't deserve a family like you," Someone added. "Right? You don't have any right," Another said and made them feel a little scared.

"Let her go!" Mitsui demanded angrily walking towards them. The father clenched his teeth and pointed out a gun to him. Everyone gasped and paused when they heard gunshot. "If you get near, I'll shoot you," he yelled through the Gym and the girls gasped. He threw Rita on the floor and pointed the gun on her forehead; "But first I'll kill her since she is just a worthless girl."

"You go, Dad," Riva and Diva cheered happily. "You are over limit, Rita. You've raisen up your father's temper," The mother showed evil eyes; "I've always wanted to see you die and vanish in front of my eyes permanently." Everyone was surprised, what mother would say that to her own daughter?

"You're running on my patience," the father claimed angrily and was ready to pull the trigger. Rita's eyes were wide open. Mitsui had sweat drops, "Wait a second, why do you want to kill your own daughter?" "Ain't that obvious?" The father replied back chuckling, "She's not my daughter! She never was!" Rita looked at him with a shocking look, _'Not his daughter? Then who's daughter am i?"_

"Her father was my rival so killed him to replace his richness while her mother died of my wife's poisonous drink," he explained laughing. "How can that be?" Miyuki asked curiously from the corner, "Her older sister look nearly the same as her. As if they are twins." Everyone in the gym agreed. "Heh..." the mother smiled proud and flung her hair back, "Her mother has the same looks as her..." "Could it be?" Kazeno snapped after a gasp, "The case 15 years ago..." "What case, Kaze-chan?" Ryouta pondered from her left. She turned to him, "Parents stole a woman's skin and look for the advantage of their daughter." Everyone gasped.

"You're good," the father looked at her and she hid behind Ryota feeling scared. _'He killed my father and she poisoned my mother...?' _Rita thought angrily and fisted. She stood up and everyone looked at her stupidly. She slapped her father in slow and repeated motion with serious and angry expression, "How dare you?" Her eyes still filled with tears and anger. "You dare lie to me all this years?" She hit him again and again. She never had been so brave and furious to slap and hit her father. The father was furious and pointed the gun to her temple, "I'll shoot you!"

"Shoot me!" She agreed, "I never did like my life!" She shut her eyes with tears on her cheeks, _'I am coming, mum, dad.'_

"Rita!" Mitsui jumped over Rita and pushed her away in slow motion as the father pulled the trigger. The bullet passed them and headed towards the mother. She gasped and the bullet passed through her chest. Haruko and her friends shut their eyes while the sisters' eyes widen. The mother burst blood out from her mouth after the bullet hit her. "Mum!" They yelled and walked to her. The father sweats dropped surprised and looked angrily at Mitsui, "You..."

"Mitsui?" She turned as he was protecting her. "I won't let you touch her!" His protection words pierces into her ears. "Mitsui..." She smiled happily.

The father was so furious that he would shot everyone in the gym. "Play game is over," Sakuragi kicked him off in chibi; "Bastard!" The gun was hurled away and Rukawa stepped on it that it crushed. "You're late!" Mitsui complained in chibi; "You should done that earlier!" "Hey, you should appreciated that the flower of yours is not dead yet!" Sakuragi barked back.

Rita smiled looking at her favourite characters and new tears turned out. She suddenly lost consciousness and everyone yelled, "Rita!" _'Mitsui, thank you...'_

****

To be continued

Will Rita end finely?

What will await them?

****

Chapter 17: Sendoh's and Fujima's return. Who will prevail in this love triangle?

Review


	18. Chapter 17: Sendoh’s and Fujima’s return...

**Slam Dunk**

Tittle: A wish

****

© Rita Valentine aka Resha Yukira

****

Disclaimer: This is not reality but it is dedicated to my friends! ^_^

*bows a hundred times* Gomen nasai… Gomen nasai… sorry for the long wait. Been busy and thinking... ^__^;;

****

A lot of Thank you to

animefreak18

animefreak1686

Kou Rukawa

**__**

A wish

Chapter 17: Sendoh's and Fujima's return. Who will prevail in this love triangle?

She opened her eyes and saw the white ceiling. She blinked and shrieked when Kou and Kazeno came to give her a heart attack. She moved backwards with sweat drop. "What are you trying to do? Giving me a heart attack!?" She retorted back holding her chest puffing with a crooked look. 

Miyuki sighed, "Darn that Kou. Darn that Kazeno." She heard Miyuki say who was just sitting there casually that made her crashed down. Ayako giggled.

Kou and Kazeno giggled and apologized, "Aww... common, Rita. Take some joke." She looked at the blanket and she realized she was on Mitsui's bed. She blushed gripping onto the white think blanket. "Go on!" The two annoying girls teased with irritated eyes, "Smell Mitsui-san's blanket." Rita boiled and screamed. 

"She seemed okay," Sakuragi pointed out from outside and the other members giggled. " 'Seemed' is not enough!" Mitsui retorted in chibi impatient, "I want more okay than that!" Ryouta had his eyebrow raised up; "She's not delivering YOUR baby." He boiled and they all laughed. Rukawa had a slightly small smile. 

"Thanks for worrying me!" Rita smiled still on bed waving them as they decided to go home. "Take care okay?" Miyuki walked out with Isamu beside her and Rita had that envious look. "What's the matter?" She turned to her left and saw Mitsui smiling at her. "Oh nothing," She replied smiling, "Just glad for them." She was hit on the head. "You're so stupid! Why did you act so stupid?" He was in chibi and transformed back to serious, "Don't you know how much I was worried then?" She felt sparkling and looked down apologizing.

"Anyway," Mitsui put his hands in his pockets, "You're free now. No one will haunt over you while your father was sent to prison, your mother was send to, er... maybe hell...? and your sisters were sent to broad school. That was the officer told me." He pointed stupidly in chibi and she crashed down.

"But..." She said back softly and he turned. "Where will I live? I don't have any family anymore. Since I am still 16, no one could expect me to live alone without any parent." "Who said you will?" She heard Mitsui say and looked at him as he was sparkling. He put up a thumb up, "From now on, you'll be on my side, like I promised." She smiled and that smile widened, "Hai, arigatou. Hontonee arigatou!" 

Sendoh panted seriously with sweats in the Ryonan Gym. He looked serious. He dashed again trying to get score especially one on one with Uozumi. He jumped so high and made a dunk. He landed back on the court panting and the ring basketball was jolting as an effect. Everyone looked at him; he looked more serious for past few months. He walked over Taoka sensei and bowed, "Onegaie, sensei..." Toaka had a questioning look.

"What do you want?" he asked back looking up at him. He IS tall. "Onegaie sensei, make an arrangement to battle with Shohoku!" He pleaded. An eyebrow shot up; "Why are you so eager to battle Shohoku?" "It's a personal problem, sensei!" Sendoh pointed out, "and I want to win this game!" He looked at Sendoh's confidence look and looked down with crossed arm, "I'll think about it." "Please, as soon as possible, sensei!" Was as all he replied and walked away.

__

"I'll make Kou like me. I'll beat you Rukawa!" Sendoh fisted with a high spirit in the middle of the court that everyone felt hot. 

Kou jumped middle of court in a high spirit. "Let's play until we drop!" "Er... it's 'Shop till you drop'!" Kazeno corrected with irritated eyes. Miyuki and Ayako sighed, "Rita's not around to let YOU TWO to tease..." They mushroom breathed. "Anyway, let's have fun!" Ryouta threw the basketballs to them. They screamed happily. 

A few weeks later, the Shohoku members were getting more excited to the Finals. Akagi couldn't get his sleep. Sakuragi started out a big laugh that everyone in the gym had irritated slits. 

"Not his fault!" Kou crossed her arms, "I can tell you are nervous too!" She pointed at him and he blushed. "I am not!" "You are to!" Mitsui, Ryouta and Rukawa retorted in chibi and he shrieked. Rita started out a laugh, "Sakuragi, Yohei told me that you kept having secret training with Haruko every morning!" Sakuragi blushed and everyone looked surprise. "Secret training?" 

Sakuragi pointed at her, "It supposed to be a secret." "It's looks like it's not anymore," Miyuki pointed from the corner and he sulked. "By the way, Sakuragi," Kazeno walked over him; "Did you tell your feelings yet?" He buried himself in the corner blushing madly. "Aw common, Kazeno, confessing love feelings is not that simple," Rita beamed up and both Kou and Kazeno looked at each other in chibi. "Well to us, it's very simple," They turned to her and she crashed down. 

"Rita, it's not worth it to advise this kids," Miyuki flapped her hand and they whined from behind. Rita smiled back; "I know what you mean." "Ok! Renshuu!" Akagi's loud voice echoed in the Gym that everyone crashed down.

"You're getting good at that, Akagi," Kogure had sweat drops. "Akagi-kun!" Mr. Anzai called him from behind and he turned. "Hai, sensei?" He replied. "There's good news," He smiled and everyone looked at him impatient. "Shoyo and Ryonan High School is challenging Shohoku to a match this afternoon," He pointed out and drink his tea. Everyone's jaws dropped down, "You serious?"

"What time?" Miyuki asked, "Both at the same?" "We're getting more famous month to month," Ryouta was flattered. "That's because Tensai Sakuragi Hanamichi controls every game!" Sakuragi screamed and everyone had irritated eyes. "Hai... hai.." All replied like nothing and he whined. 

"Ryonan? Shoyo?" Kou pointed, "The same time?" Mr. Anzai nodded, "I was a half-asleep so I couldn't say the time to play!" He hoed. Everyone crashed down. "So in short way," Kogure pointed, "They are going to come on the same day." Mr. Anzai nodded. The four members shrieked, "You serious?" 

"You all better get ready. Sooner or later, they'll be here," Mr. Anzai drank and everyone shared the same sweat drop. "Why does things get worse?" Mitsui held on his head. "It got more worse," Rita pointed the Gym door where the Ryonan team and Shoyo team had arrived. Everyone turned. "Konnichewa!" They struggled like animals that accidentally got loose.

They shared the same huge sweat drop. "Ano..." Fujima's sweat drop became bigger and increased in number. "Fujima-san!" Rita's grin grew wide and there was a pout from Mitsui. 

"Good thing she didn't call him 'Ken-chan'," Ryouta corrected and Mitsui roared at him like a lion. "Is this the Shohoku Gym school or a zoo?" Hanagata pointed.

"Definitely not a zoo," Kou and Kazeno retorted, "But there are some animals if you can count them in." They had irritated eyes looking at the boys. The boys felt that they looked like animals. "Especially that monkey," Ayako and Miyuki were in chibi pointing at Sakuragi, who whined back. "Who you calling monkey, you short-tempered old women?" He crashed down after a big thud of crash from them. A huge sweat drop formed on Isamu's head. 

Rita ran over Fujima and greeted him, "So are you really going to challenge Shohoku?" He nodded and had a look on the pom-poms on her palms, "I see you are one of the cheerleaders!" She nodded, "And we dance well too, right, girls?" A loud scream from behind coming from Kou and Kazeno that pushed Rukawa Shintai off.

"How about cheering Shoyo? For me?" Fujima pointed himself with a wide smile and Rita had dotted eyes. "Excuse me?" 

"Sorry, but she's studying in Shohoku High School, so she'll be cheering us!" Mitsui pointed and they stared furiously at each other with a thunder strike. "Ano..." Rita had sweat drops in between worried and shook the pom-poms in front of their eyes but they didn't budge. Her sweat drop became larger. 

Kou shook her pink pom-poms left and right. She stopped when someone held on her right arm tight. She turned and saw a sharp haired cute guy and shrieked, "Sendoh?" There was slight deep glare from Rukawa. 

"Kou, I missed you a lot. Do you miss me?" He claimed with sparkling eyes that Kou wanted badly to jump off shivering because his sound was so passionate. 

"Sendoh... ha..." She retorted back with sweat drops pulling back her right, "Yeah, kind of... what are you doing here anyway?" 

"I want to win your heart," He pointed seriously and looked at Rukawa. He pointed at him, "And beat him." Kou stopped looking so serious, "Win my heart?" 

"You can't never beat me or win Kou's heart," Rukawa retorted. They stared at each other and there was a thunder strike in between. Kou and Rita sulked. 

"Protective boyfriend you got there, girls?" Kazeno teased and laughed in a high pitch from behind, "Luckily I nor Ryouta have one." Ryouta felt small, "Actually she had." He pointed at Ayako, "She was her rival before." 

"This look like a tuff game," Kogure smiled back, "Since Shoyo and Ryonan are eager to challenge us, why don't you combined like last time?"

"Yes!" Sakuragi has a big fist from behind, "Because tensai Sakuragi Hanamichi never loses." Two boomerang paper fans were heading towards him and since he couldn't have the chance to dodge, he was whack permanently. He had swirls eyes. 

"That boomerang paper fan hit him well, don't you think so, Ayako?" Miyuki beamed with veins popping out and caught her paper fan back. "I couldn't agree more, Miyuki. But I always wonder where do you that idea?" Ayako replied and Isamu was between them with sweat drops. "Actually there was this story called 'Gensomaden Saiyuki' and one of them own a monkey like us. If that monkey of his make troubles, he will whack him no matter what and the most effective one is the boomerang." 

"I bet you refer Sakuragi as Goku," Isamu mushroom breathed from behind, "You two are like evil twins." 

"Anyway, gambactee, Shohoku!" Kou, Kazeno and Rita cheered from behind shaking their pom-poms. There was a thunder strike and all the girls sank. "This looked like war..." Kou and Kazeno held each other with vertical lines on their faces while Rita had a big sweat drop. 

"What are you girls posting there for?" Miyuki had her arms on her hips screaming to them at the corner. They turned to her shocked and started cheering. 

"I will win this game and I will take Kou away from you, Rukawa," Sendoh claimed angrily with red flames behind him looking at Rukawa. "I won't let you!" He looked determined and caught the basketball.

"Rukawa and Sendoh one on one! Yo-check-ku ya!" Hikoichi put out his notebook and started scribbling. Miyuki had irritated, "When will he change?" 

"Go! Go! Shohoku! We will support you until the every end!" The girls cheered and danced beside the court for the Shohoku team. Sendoh ran pass the girls and winked at Kou, who had an intense blush.

"I am envious at you, Kou!" Kazeno mushroom breathed in chibi, "Both Rukawa and Sendoh likes you a lot and it's so obvious when you like them both too." "Shut up!" Kou boiled screaming at her, "It's non of your business." 

"It's a good thing that I am only in love with Ryouta!" She raised up her pom-poms and started shaking it, "Ryota, gambaccte! I love you!" The girls crashed down as Ryota blushed at this and made the first score. 

__

"Is that the way to support them faster?" Rita blushed blocking her lips with her pom-pom looking at Mitsui. She looked at his play and shook her head; "I am not going to say it!" She started boiling and jumped, "Ah! Mitsui-san, gambaccte! I like you!" Everyone turned to her and she felt sunk. Mitsui stopped and had a blush. "It's... it's... it's... it's not what you think!" She stuttered denying with sweat drops. 

"What she meant is 'I love Mitsui'," Kazeno corrected from behind. "Yes, that's what I meant, I love..." She stopped with veins popping out and Mitsui was blushing red in the court. Rita kicked Kazeno, "That's not what I meant!" She stopped when she heard cheering of 'Mitsui Hisashi'. He scored 3-point shoot. She looked at him, who was giving her the sign of peace. She smiled and showed the sign peace, "Good Score!" 

He stared her for a moment and someone hit his back. He turned and saw Fujima. "So you like Rita too, huh?" He had a different cruel voice. "What wrong with that?" Mitsui looked at him seriously and they have a fight glare. 

Fujima pointed at him, "I challenge you..." Mitsui had a serious look. "To a duel..." He added and Mitsui looked at Rita behind him. He looked at Fujima and an evil grin slashed on his face, "You're on!"

****

To be continued

****

Chap 18: The battle continues. Rita and Kou decide?

Review


	19. Chapter 18: The battle continues Rita an...

**Slam Dunk**

**Tittle: **A wish

**(c) **Rita Valentine aka Resha Yukira

**Disclaimer: **This is not reality but it is dedicated to my friends!

bows a hundred times Gomen nasai… Gomen nasai… sorry for the long wait. Been busy and thinking... ;; And somehow I lost track...

**A lot of Thank you to**

**animefreak18**

**animefreak1686**

**Kou Rukawa**

**A wish **

**Chapter 18: The battle continues. Rita and Kou decide?**

The game was struck like a lightning. Mitsui and Rukawa were seriously battling to Fujima and Sendoh just because of the selected girls. They played like pros, extremely desiring to win the game and the girls' hearts. The girl cheered jumping and shaking their pom-poms on the side of the court. They were smiling and dancing prettily.

"Go! Go! Shohoku! You can win! You can win! We support you till the very end!" They screamed, louder than the Rukawa Shintai and Sakuragi Shintai. They were on the top sulking with dark auras. They were beaten by three little undeveloped girls. They turned and jumped. They kicked the air. (I have no idea where I am going)

"Ryouta!" Kazeno screamed again and Rita crashed down, "I love you! I love you!" Everyone in the Gym heard her and Ryouta gave her a peace sign, "I love you too."

"Good for you!" Rita mumbled rested her elbows on the floor and laying her head on her arms. She looked irritated at Kou. "Rukawa! Rukawa! Waaa!" She screamed like Haruko when she screamed and drooling over Rukawa. She shook her arms extremely and there were love shapes in her eyes, "You're soo handsome!!!"

Rita mushroom breathed and heard Mitsui. She looked up and saw Mitsui's up close face. She moved backwards with deep blush. She held on her chest huffing like crazy in chibi, "Don't do that again." He had a confused look and smiled, "You should be cheering crazily for me." A ball landed forcefully on his head and a bump was produced behind his head. He turned with a death glare but everyone looked innocent.

Hanagata looked at Fujima who was looking away. A sweat drop formed behind his head, "Fujima..." Mitsui quickly pulled up his collar angrily with veins popping out, "Why the hell did you throw the ball to my head?" He pointed the bump.

Fujima had irritated eyes, "Our fight has not been settled and you are trying to get 'her' before you won?" There were flames from the boys and Rita had dotted eyes. "Is it me or Fujima is referring to me?"

"Yes, he is referring to you," Miyuki and Ayako were at her sides with irritated eyes and she started boiling. "That's impossible!" She started screaming and steam was produced out from her head shaking her head vigorously. Kou and Kazeno shared the same sweat drop.

Rita was in the corner blushing red as the other girls cheered vigorously with their pom-poms. She peeked to look at Mitsui again. He looked handsome on the court. Ever since she came to Tokyo, he admired and liked Rukawa a lot and now she is starting to like Mitsui – even better loved him. No one in her life ever wanted to comfort her – there's Mitsui Hisashi, he was always there for him. She smiled – why not giving him a kiss if he won? A kiss on his cheek would be enough... no... on his forehead... head?

"Mouth!" She heard a voice supporting from behind. She fisted, "Yes, a kiss on his mouth would be enough!" Everyone in the court was looking at her, she was yelling and she boiled. She saw Mitsui and Fujima staring directly at her. She denied in chibi, "It's not what you think!" She turned and saw Kou and Kazeno, "Darn you two!" They were walking away in chibi.

"Rita is hiding her feelings, don't you think so, Miyuki-san?" Ayako crossed her arms. Miyuki nodded in agreement, "Even though she is good in hiding secrets. She can't hide that she had started to like Mitsui!" The girls had a sarcastic laugh while Isamu mushroom breathed from behind.

Rita took a deep breath and danced around shaking the pom-poms with Kazeno and Kou. "Go! Go! Shohoku! No one will beat you!" They were very good. Kou stopped when Sendoh was running towards her in the middle of the game. She tilted her head back with sweat drops. Kazeno and Rita had narrowed eyes.

"You said that to her. Why don't you give me a kiss?" He pointed himself and a ball was hit on his head. Kou saw Rukawa in rage behind. Rita and Kazeno had dots. Sendoh looked mad. Actually, Kogure supposed to say 'foul' but instead a big sweat drop formed behind his head. It's rare to see Rukawa response to something.

Sendoh turned and looked angrily at Rukawa, "So you really want to take Kou as yours?" Kou boiled with the pom-poms blocking her mouth. "I won't let you!" Sendoh dribbled and put on a position. They battled one on one.

"Mou, what with the boys today?" Rita started to whine, "The boys are like over something." Kazeno and Kou had irritated eyes beside her. She's usually slow about this love thingy – to herself eventually but not to someone else.

Isamu held on Miyuki and Ayako's shoulders from behind, "Should you two tell her that?" They looked at him, "Sure. Our pleasure!" They walked over to Rita and she was sinking back especially when they looked scary.

"Mitsui and Fujima are fighting over you!" They pointed and she blushed. They looked Kou, "While Rukawa and Sendoh are fighting over her!" Kazeno giggled in a sarcastic sound, "So obvious!" Kou gave her a death glare. "You're jealous!" "Of course I am not jealous!" Kazeno crossed her arms, "Why'd I be jealous?" "You're jealous because you don't have two people likes you?" Kazeno snapped and they started a battle.

The players on the courts shared the same sweat drop. "Stop it!" Rita pleaded, "You don't have to be scary!" She sweat drops. She was leaning on the wall.

"Rita, you need to choose between Mitsui and Fujima!" Miyuki said and had veins. Ayako grabbed Kou's collar from the fight and she clung onto Ayako. Kou looked innocent. "You too, Kou! Well, I know you'd choose Rukawa though but you need to say it out loud!" Miyuki advised.

"But Miyu nee, I can't choose between them!" She turned to the court, "Rukawa is so handsome!" She drooled, "However Sendoh is soo cute!" She drooled again. The girls shared the same sweat drop. She had love shapes in her eyes that everyone mushroom breathed.

"Ano na..." Rita's fist was above her head with irritated eyes. She was trying to throw the case about Fujima and Mitsui. "Rita!" She snapped and looked at the court. She didn't know who was calling her and saw Fujima waving to her. "Fujima?"

"If I win this game, will you go out with me?" He called and she blushed red. A ball was heading towards him that he crashed down after being hit.

Kogure raised his right arm with sweat drops, "Foul... Red 15..." Akagi boiled and walked over Mitsui. He hit his head. Sakuragi had dotted eyes. He wasn't being 'hit' ever since the game started.

"Can you at least concentrate!?" Akagi was mad. Mitsui grumbled while Hanagata was trying to wake Fujima up since he had swirls in his eyes.

"See? Ms. Don't know it all," Ayako teased from behind. Rita blushed and looked at Kou, "Kou, what shall we do?" "What shall 'we' do?" Kou turned to her with irritated eyes, "You mean what shall 'you' do?" A eyebrow shot up. "I will choose both and you will choose it wisely!" She continued drooling.

Ayako, Miyuki and Kazeno shared the same sweat drop. "Kou!!" They screamed from behind. Rita tsked. "Rita, Kou!" They turned to Akagi. "Yes?" They looked ready and scared.

"If we win this game, remind yourself to kiss Mitsui and Rukawa!" Akagi looked annoyed pointing Mitsui and Rukawa. The girls looked at them and they blushed together. "What's that supposed to mean?" The girls wailed like a kid to Akagi and he paid no attention to them. They wailed like kids in the corner at him.

"Akagi-san had no choice to say that," Isamu mushroom breathed and shrugged, "Oh well! Girls, start cheering!"

"Hai!" The 3 girls snapped and shake their pom-poms. "Go! Go! Shohoku! We will cheer you the ever end!" They turned and jumped around. Rita and Kazeno lifted Kou to the air and screamed, "Go Shohoku!!" Rita and Kazeno threw Kou and she turned around in the air and landed to the ground, "You can do it, Kea-chan!!"

With Kou's high spirit of cheering, Rukawa went forward with his ball and pass by every opponent. "This is not your game!" Both Ryouta and Mitsui yelled from behind annoyed and ran forward. "Souyo!!" Sakuragi agreed and Ryouta and Mitsui felt a strong wind. It was Sakuragi hyper fast run.

His gundan shared the same sweat drop. He looked stupid. "Yay, Kea-chan! You can do it!" Kou screamed. She seemed to ignore Sendoh but that doesn't mean he'd give up. He challenged Rukawa as a result.

The game ended quickly and both sides were tired. The score tied and there's 1 minute left. They were breathing deeply and everyone was excited to know the result. Hanagata threw the ball to Fujima, "Fujima, 3 point shoot!"

He nodded and tired to score while the shohoku members were blocked. _"I can't give up now..." _Mitsui thought and Rukawa gave him an indication. He nodded and Rukawa immediately took his place. In exchange, Mitsui turned around the blocker and hit the ball before Fujima had the time to throw. Eventually the ball still headed towards the ring. The Ryonan and Shoyo were praying to get the ball in.

The ball landed on the ring and everyone had their eyes wide. Ayako and Miyuki had irritated eyes and shook the pom-poms to the cheerleaders nose. Their nose iched and they started to sneeze and the sneeze was loud that the ball lost its balance and didn't got in the ring.

Isamu's expression changed, "Good idea..." The girls shut their mouth, embarrassed about their loud sneeze. They turned to Ayako and Miyuki, "What did you that for?" They were blushing red.

End of the game sound was heard and the girls turned. They looked at the score. 101 and 100. They saw Rukawa landing down from scoring a slam dunk that echoed in the gym. He got the chance of scoring when the girls sneezed.

Rukawa looked handsome and Kou's eyes opened wide. She threw her pom-poms and open her arms wide. She ran over to Rukawa, who was waiting for her. Kou jumped to him and hugged him. Rukawa caught her and lifted her up. He is taller.

"I love you Rukawa! I love you Rukawa!" Kou screamed hugging him tight. "I love you too..." Rukawa replied back softly that everyone had dotted. It's rare to hear Rukawa's confessions you know.

Kazeno looked at them from a distant and put her right arm on her hip. Ryouta held her shoulder from behind and she turned. She held on his hand, "Congratulations, Ryouta-kun..." He nodded, "Ah..." He hugged her from behind. They looked like in a rare moment.

Rita felt left out. She sulked and sighed. She smiled a few seconds later and crossed her arms, "Shohoku is unbeatable." "We're unbeatable!" She heard Mitsui and looked at him, "You defeated the Shoyo 3-point shooter na, Mitsui-chan?"

"Yup, I certainly did..." He replied and snapped. Did he hear it wrong? Mitsui-chan? And Rita always calls him 'Mitsui-san'. Rita;s sweet smile made him ignored it. He walked to her and pointed his lips, "Where's my kiss?" She blushed red, "What... what... are you talking about?" She immediately shuttered, "I did not promise that..."

"You did!" Ayako and Miyuki appeared from behind like ghost and she shrieked scared and held on Mitsui's arm. She had veins, "Don't scare me like that!"

Ayako was pressing something on the cassette. She pressed play. _"Souyo, A kiss on his mouth will be enough!" _Miyuki pressed the stop and everyone flinched while Rita blushed red. "Good!" Isamu praised, "You record them!" The girls give a thumb up.

Sakuragi looked annoyed, he seemed to be not important in the game, however, Haruko was there to comfort him and that was a thousand more better. Ryouta and Kazeno decided to have their 'night' date for the day's work. Rukawa and Kou walked home to get ready for a party. A handsome chuck picked Ayako and she immediately hopped on the car. Isamu and Miyuki didn't remember the others as they were busy with their own love.

Fujima shake hands with Mitsui with a grin, "Congratulations on winning Rita's heart! She's lonely you know!" "I know," Mitsui agreed. "Am Not!" Rita appeared from now annoyed. She was wearing a coat and dark blue skirt with long black stokins under the skirt. The small hat on her head blocked much of her hair.

Fujima giggled, "That's what you think!" She puffed, "What's that supposed to mean?" Fujima smiled again and looked at her. "What?" She moved away since she was uncomfortable under his stare. Fujima leaned down and kissed her cheek. She boiled and Mitsui fisted.

"Naa!" Mitsui stopped him with irritated look. "Aw... common Mitsui, it was JUST a kiss!" He giggled and ran off. "Teme!!" Mitsui looked crooked and looked down at Rita since she was quiet. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket wiped her cheek.

"Do you want to sterilize it?" Mitsui made out a joke. Rita looked up at him and he was uncomfortable. "What?" He reacted back. She moved up to him closer and Mitsui had a question look. Her look was sweet. She closed her eyes and kissed him on the lips. He blushed shocked.

_Fujima leaned down to her and whispered, "Do you how much Mitsui likes you? Why don't you just kiss him?" He kissed her cheek._

_"Thank you Fujima. Yes, I like him too... no... love him!" _She put her arms around his neck with a blush, _"Thank you Mitsui... for understanding me..." _

To be continued

**Chapter 19: Letter from Takehiko Inoue **

**Review**

**A/u: ****Please please review. I put a lot of effort for this chapter. By the way, just a spoil, this story will end in about few chaps more. And I just want readers to vote something. I am trying to make a squel of this fic. However it's about Mitsui and Rita because from all the girls, Rita has much bigger problems. If you are not interested, I can always make other anime fics!**

****


	20. Chapter 19: The letter from Inoue sensei

****

Slam Dunk

Tittle: A wish

****

(c) Rita Valentine aka Resha Yukira

****

Disclaimer: This is not reality but it is dedicated to my friends!

So? A sequel? Just reminding :P

****

A lot of Thank you to

animefreak1686

kammylee

A wish

Chapter 19: Letter from Takehiko Inoue

The alarm clock alarmed loudly that early morning and there were two teens immediately woke up with untidy hair. They were Rukawa and Kou, and no, they did nothing all night after their family party. Kou looked left and stared at his clock, it was 8 clock and she shrieked.

They ran down stairs with untidy look. "We're late!!" Kou screamed like a kid running down the stairs with Rukawa and an small earthquake occurred. Rukawa's brothers had dotted eyes on the dining table. They turned to them.

Kou and Rukawa blinked. His brothers weren't wearing their school uniform. One of them laughed, "Today's Saturday! Baka!" Everyone laughed and they crashed down.

At the Miyagi's, Ryouta and Kazeno were watching a movie all night and they were sleeping in the living room, cuddling together. It was a great moment until Mr. Miyagi came to tease. They blushed red as Mr. Miyagi teased more. "Father!" Ryouta wailed like a boy blushing redder.

However at the Mitsui's, Mitsui woke up and looked around his bedroom. Rita had to sleep in a different room even though she kissed him last night. He looked outside the window and had a delighted look.

__

"Do you want to sterilize it?" Mitsui made out a joke. Rita looked up at him and he was uncomfortable. "What?" He reacted back. She moved up to him closer and Mitsui had a question look. Her look was sweet. She closed her eyes and kissed him on the lips. He blushed shocked.

"Maybe I should go give her a morning kiss!" Mitsui jumped from the bed in chibi and jumped around the corridor. He peeked Rita's room in chibi and looked around inside, "I am going to get you..." He opened the door wide and Rita was no where in sight, "Rita?" His eyes widened shocked.

Rita was in the park staring at the phone booth. She sighed when someone took the handle. "Why can't I make a decision whether I should call them?" She held the books tighter, "Grandma will be worried of me..." She sat down and saw a kitten. She called it.

"Are you having fun here?" She heard a voice but she couldn't tell where it came from. "Who is it?" She asked surprised. "You don't have to know who I am..." He replied, "Answer my question... are you happy here?" She turned and the feeling of someone behind vanished. She looked worried, "Who was that?"

Kazeno was having her bath while humming. "Do you want to stay here forever?" She heard a man's voice and flinched. She crashed down in the bath tub hugging herself, "Who is it?" "I don't need to say who I am..." He replied and Kazeno was blushing red. "Are you peeking?"

"Peeking?" He replied with a heh, "I am too old to peek..." "Eh?" Kazeno had an irritated look. "Answer my question..." He asked again and she looked surprised, "Are you happy here?" "Who is it?" She opened the window while blocking her chest with a towel and saw no one outside. She was scared, "Who was it..."

Miyuki was shopping, ready to make a party tonight. She paid and walked out the shop looking up the sky, "It's a good day for a picnic today..." "Impressed I see..." She heard a sound and turned, there was no one. She looked cautious.

"Are you happy here?" He said again. "Happy?" She repeated, "Of course!" The guy hehed, "I see..." "Who are you?" She asked but there was no reply. "What was that..." She pondered by herself, "Happy?"

Rita walked back home with a sigh, "Going out to call them was useless!" She looked at Mitsui's house and smiled, "Being here is absolutely fun." She entered and she crashed down when Mitsui screamed. "Where have you been??"

His eyes were sparkling angrily and Rita had sweat drops. "He acts like a wife instead of a husband..." Mrs. Mitsui whispered Mr. Mitsui, who agreed. "We're discussing!" Mitsui stepped angrily and they moved away with the sound of mice. He looked at Rita, "Where have you been?" He was bigger than her.

"What's wrong if I go out?" She said softly, "I was just doing my morning walk." Mitsui tensed down, "Since when you have your morning walk." "Er..." She had vertical lines on her face, "Since this morning..." It was silence and both of them shared the same sweat drop.

"Anyway..." Mitsui was blushing and held on her shoulders. "Mitsui?" She blushed. He pulled her to his chest and hugged her head, "I was very worried of you..." He was red. "Wo... wo... worried?" She repeated. "Ah..." He replied, "Don't ever do it again..." She tensed down, "Ah..." Mitsui pushed her to the kitchen, "You're responsible for the dinner today, right?" She had dots and Mitsui left her. "Bye Bye!" He waved and shut the door. She looked down with another sigh.

Kou was eating her breakfast sitting opposite to 8 boys. She sweat dropped a few minutes later as they were staring at her at the same time, "Is there something on my face?" "No!" They all corrected at the same time, "We are looking at you because you looked so cute. No wonder Keade nee-chan chose you." She started to boiled and stopped eating, "I don't really think so..."

"See!" One of them pointed, "She's blushing!" They all started laughing while Rukawa had irritated eyes. "That's why I hate children!!" Kou screamed angrily and they just laughed. ]

"Kou-chan, there's a letter for you," Mrs. Rukawa said and hand over her a letter. "Um..." She checked the letter and turned it around, "From Takehiko Inoue... what? From Takehiko Inoue!! No way!!" She looked impatient and immediately tore the envolope.

"Who?" Rukawa looked at her.

**__**

Dear Kou,

It's been a long time since I send you the mail with 4 tickets to Tokyo. It's been nearly a year now. So are you happy there? It's rare to find girls like you selected to be the transferred students. However you girls are given limited time to be there and you have to return back to where you supposed to be. Then it would fair for the Slam Dunk fans. Today's your last day to be here and you must no matter what, return back. Tell the other girls.

Yours Truly,

Takehiko Inoue. (Drawing chibi of Sakuragi)

"No way..." Kou looked shocked and let go of the letter, "I didn't know there was a time limit..." "Time limit?" Rukawa repeated and saw her running out the house, "Kou?" "I am finished!" Rukawa said and ran out to follow her from behind.

Kou ran on the streets puffing and thinking at the same time. _"Inoue sensei didn't say anything about limit...." _She stopped in front of Miyuki's hotel. Miyuki stopped behind her, "Kou? What's the matter?" She smiled, "Sorry, Isamu is still asleep!"

Kou turned to Miyuki with tears. "Kou...?" Miyuki looked shocked, "What's the matter?" "We have a time limit..." She replied. "Time? Limit?" Miyuki repeated, "What are you talking about?"

Rukawa reached there with a worried look and saw Kou crying with Miyuki beside her. "I didn't know anything about time limit..." She sobbed, "I didn't know it was just a year..." Miyuki patted her back, "It's going to be all right. We can't disobey Inoue sensei, you know..." She was actually disappointed but since she is like a mother and the eldest, she must give support. "I'll tell Kazeno and Rita later. We need to pack up as soon as possible!"

"Pack up?" Rukawa repeated and they turned. They saw Rukawa worried. "Rukawa?" "Kea-chan?" Kou's eyes were filled with tears and Rukawa grabbed on her shoulders. "Are you leaving?" He asked. "uh?" Kou looked worried and looked down. She nodded, "Um..." "But-!"

Kazeno was walking with Miyagi. Dating? Hrm... obviously. They were shinny that showed that they loved each other. On the way, her cellphone rang and they both had irritated slits. Kazeno pouted and answered, "Kazeno speaking!"

"Kazeno, meeting in Shohoku High School Gym now!" Miyuki demanding words scared her and she hung up. Kazeno had dots and nodded, "Okay... if you say so..."

Rita was cooking with an apron on her waist. She was singing and moving her hips at the same time. And listening to her disk man that Mrs. Mitsui was scared that she will burn something. "Rita, call!" Mitsui said from the living room. "Coming!" She replied and cleaned her hands on the apron. She headed towards the living room and picked the handle, "Rita's here!"

"Rita, stop cooking and go to Shohoku High School Gym on the double!!" Miyuki's voice echoed in Rita's eyes and she immediately hung up. Rita looked at the phone with sweat drops, "What's that all about?"

Kazeno and Rita stood side by side on the gym door as it was silence. Ryouta and Mitsui were behind, eager to know why. "Miyu-nee? Are you here?" Kazeno peeked and since it was silence, it was creepy. She looked at Rita and pushed her, "You first!"

They saw Miyuki, Kou, Rukawa and Isamu sitting on the corner. They looked depressed. "Hrm?" They had a questioning look. They walked over to them and sat down just opposite of them. "What's the look?" Rita asked. "It looked creepy..." Kazeno had sweat drops and grabbed Ryoga's arm as a reaction.

"We're going home..." Kou claimed seriously that they looked scared and shocked. "You... must be.." The girls reacted, "Kidding..." Miyuki shook her head, "We are not. Inoue sensei send Kou a letter this morning and we actually have a lime limit..."

"I am sorry, girls..." Kou looked down, "I didn't know anything about it..." Rita was most scared, "If I go back... I need to confront of my family... and..."

"How can that be?" Ryouta and Mitsui pointed from behind. Actually they were kind of mad. "You girls have been here for a year now and you are going to leave us just like that?" They protested and it echoed in the gym.

"We are not going to leave you!!" Kou repeated and now her crying voice echoed in the gym, "The tickets were given by Inoue sensei, if we stay here longer than told, we may become illegal migration!" Everyone kept quiet. Kou started crying. She is after all, the youngest girl around.

Miyuki looked at them, "Anyway we will be leaving tonight... we have no right to protest anymore..." Rita smiled innocently, like the previously, her fake smile, "It's ok though... it's not we are dead or something..." She accepted it even though Mitsui devoted his self to watch over her forever. She knew it was impossible.

Mitsui immediately glared at her and looked down fisting, "Don't show me that fake smile... Don't show it!" He screamed to her and she snapped scared, "Why do you always try that you are strong? You know that you are as sad as everyone?" He looked in rage. "Are you trying to be your old self?" He looked away, "I really hate you like this..." He snapped. He didn't realized what he was saying.

"I am sorry I am trying to be strong or something!" She screamed now, that echoed in the gym. Her strands of hair blocked her eyes. "I am sorry I am not as sad as everybody! I am sorry I am a burden to you! I am sorry to make you hate me!" She fisted, "I am the second eldest and I don't want to be childish anymore! I don't want to depend on others anymore! Why?" She looked at him, "Because I was raised like this! Mitsui Hisashi, I hate you!!" She screamed with a death glare and ran out.

"Rita!?" The girls called. Mitsui fisted tighter, "I am such a jerk..." He punched the wall, "I am a such a JERK!"

Rita ran and ran. _"Mitsui Hisashi... I thought you were different... I thought you were special... but I was wrong..." _It suddenly started raining.

"Mitsui sempai," Rukawa called, "Go get her!" He said like a gentleman. Kou looked at him. "It's not the end of the world if they leave. If we are adults, we can always find them." He sounded... mature, "So I suggest you get her." He put out a small smile. Mitsui immediately ran out.

"It started raining..." Miyuki stood up and snapped, "That's the sign when we first came here..." Kazeno nodded, "It was raining when we flew here..." Kou looked at Rukawa and started crying heavier. She jumped over to him, "I don't want to leave you, Kea-chan! I love you!!"

Rita stopped in the middle and looked up the sky. Was the streaming water on her cheeks tears or the rain fall? She whispered something, "I am leaving..."

Mitsui bragged in his house with dripping rain water. "Okaa-chan! Is Rita back?" He asked. "Sorry, I didn't see her," She replied and she heard him running towards her room. He opened her room door and the window was open wide. His eyes widened. Her bags and things around the room were gone. She left...

At the Tokyo Airport, Kogure looked disappointed. "Are you sure you can't stay a little more longer?" He asked. "Sorry," Miyuki smiled and shook her head, "We have the rules." She bowed, "Thank you for everything. Kogure-kun, Ayako-chan!" They smiled.

"Email me everyday, okay, Kea-chan?" Kou still had her eyes filled with tears. Rukawa nodded, "Every hour... I'll call you too." They hugged. Kazeno and Miyagi were sitting and holding each other hands, "You will always sms me ok..." Miyagi kissed her hand, "Um... Every minute..."

"Are you trying to be competitive on me?" Rukawa looked at him in chibi. Ryouta looked annoyed that the girls started giggling, "Now... now..."

"Where's Rita?" Isamu wondered and looked around. "You can't blame her," Miyuki replied, "She's in a different flight from everyone of us." "Hrm.. Rita's from Brunei and you came from Singapore," Ayako put out a smile. "I am going home with Miyuki," Isamu said and they all smiled.

"Kou... Kazeno..." They heard a weak voice from behind and turned. "Rita?" Kou and Kazeno ran over to her to hug, "Are you going to leave? Have you said Good bye to Mitsui?" She didn't reply, "We will still chat, right?" She put out a sweet smile. They smiled, "Of course... everytime..."

"Do you have your tickets and all, Rita?" Isamu asked like a father. She nodded, "Anyway, since my flight is the earliest, we need to separate now." She tilted her head aside, "I really care about you all, do you know that?" She hugged Miyuki and Isamu.

'Last announcement. Fight BI 734 back to Bandar Seri Begawan departure. Last announcement. Fight BI 734 back to Bandar Seri Begawan departure'. The girls had irritated eyes. Rita smiled and waved at them, "Bye!" She ran off. "Wait! What about Mitsui??" Kazeno called but she didn't turn or reply.

"That took her deep..." Ryouta pointed. Then they heard something panting and drops of water from behind. They snapped and turned. They saw Mitsui wet and puffing. "Were you having fun in the rain?" Miyuki pointed and he screamed. "Where's Rita?" "You just missed her..." Rukawa replied and he was shocked. "When's her flight?" He looked at the two boys and shrugged. He looked at Isamu, who looked at his watch, "Just about... now..." There was a sound of departed airplane. Mitsui fisted.

He turned to the grils, "Why didn't you mention it before? I thought her flight was tonight!" "We didn't know either," Miyuki corrected, "We are in different flights and homes. Don't you know anything about it?" Mitsui sighed, "And I was wasted my time looking all around Tokyo for her." Everyone shared the same sweat drop, "No wonder..."

Kou looked at him depressed and smiled, "Mitsui-san, you are good in chatting right?" He nodded, "Kinda of... but not really interested..." "Enter the room channel slamdunk and if you find her nick there, you are lucky," She explained. "How can you tell?" he asked in chibi.

"We knew her from there, stupid!" Kazeno beamed angrily and he snapped. "Who you calling stupid?" They started fighting. The others started laughing. So even though the surrounding was sad, the boys can always see the girls again.

__

"I am sorry, Rita... I am really sorry... I didn't meant what I said... please forgive me..."

To be continued

****

Chapter 20: I love Basketball

Review

A/u: Yes!! Yahoo! Finished the chapter!! There's next! Read next but please review o please... so a sequel not? Asking again T.T anyway... last chapter... I love Basketball...


	21. Chapter 20: I love Basketball!

****

Slam Dunk

Tittle: A wish

****

(c) Rita Valentine aka Resha Yukira

****

Disclaimer: This is not reality but it is dedicated to my friends!

So? A sequel? Just reminding :P

****

A lot of Thank you to

animefreak1686

****

A wish

Chapter 20: I love Basketball

Kou laid her back on the floor looking up the ceiling. The breeze outside the window was very strong that it blew the curtains. It's been 5 months since the departure. Kou played with her fingers impatiently. She turned around and laid her temple on her right hand, tapping her head. She raised her head, "AAH!!" She stared at her white cell phone, "If you don't reply, I will stop talking to you!"

It started ringing and she jumped. "Kea-chan still loves me! Kea-chan still loves me!" She jumped around and around and answered, "Kea-chan!?" She hurled herself on her bed happily.

Kazeno was on her bed rocking up her legs and drinking her juice using a straw at the same time. Her cell phone was just beside her and it keep ringing after a minute like Miyagi promised. Once it ringed, she will immediately answer it. "Ryouta-kun..." She drooled and laid back, "Aah... you said that to me a thousand times..."

Miyuki was shopping but she was not alone. She walked out the mini mart and waved to someone. He was Isamu, looking much taller. They walked away holding hands. "So?" Isamu looked at her, "Is Rita around yet?" She shook her head, "She send a message that she moved to her grandparents after the incident."

Isamu hrmed, "Which means she's okay with her grandparents?" "They loved her dearly..." Miyuki replied, "I think they are still moving... moving things takes time you know." Isamu giggled, "If we get married, it will take less time!" "Really?" She said sarcastically, "Okay! I bet you not!"

Rita wiped her sweats of her forehead and looked outside the window, "Sigh... at last I got everything moved... I thought it will take forever." She had her hair cut and it was tied up behind her head in a knot.

"Rita, could you place the afternoon tea in the living room? Wake up your grandfather too," Her grandmother called from the kitchen. "Yes," She replied and walked out her room. She walked up the stairs and knocked her grandfather's room door, "Grandpa, afternoon tea is ready."

Her room was on the ground floor and since her family was send to prison and boarding school, the huge house was taken by the government because it was a brought illegally, even though it was Rita's father's once. However the contents inside the house had to be moved to the grandparents house.

She sat on her seat, opposite to her cousin, Wade. A naughty brat that loves to make trouble, daughter of a divorce parents and Rita doesn't like the mother because she acted like a 'bitch' (and that comes from the heart). Lin, her twenty-year-old cousin sat beside her, "So how's school?"

Rita nodded, "It's ok. I am getting used to it again..." She drank and an old man entered. He looked tired, he was after all, was asleep. Her grandmother started to scold her grandfather. Rita giggled, she loved her grandparents alot.

"Oh yeah Rita," Lin turned to her, "Auntie Tano brought you a computer!" "Ehhh?" She looked shocked, "Really?" Lin smiled, "For helping her in her wedding, that's the only she could do. After all, you really need to keep in touch your friends out there." Rita's eyes open wide and thanked.

She entered her room and laid her head on her pillow. She untied her hair and her hair was shorter than before. Her violet hair reached about her shoulders. "May be I should get a work..." She thought.

In Tokyo, Sakuragi and the others were allready in collage and unexpected it Ryouta and Rukawa passed the exam entrance. However that doesn't mean they are not playing basketball anymore and they are in the center attraction of girls.

Mitsui looked taller with a bit longer hair. He stood up and messed up his hair, "Dam it!! I can't figure out what Rita's address is!!" Ryouta and Rukawa shared the same sweat drop, "Stupid..."

At night, these couples would chat in the channel slamdunk in mIRC so for a year, they still keep in touch.

Starts Chatting in Slamdunk

Kou: Oh Kea-chan, I missed you like crazy...  
Kazeno: Don't say it public! Show some manners.  
Miyuki: Now now, Kaze-chan, everyone has the right to say that..  
Kazeno: If you so, oh my darling Ryouta, there for I love you...  
Isamu: Too much...  
Miyuki laughed out loud**  
Mitsui3pointshooter joined #slamdunk  
**Kou: Wa!! Mitsui-san, you are here again?  
Kazeno: He does, every night? ¬.—  
Mitsui3pointshooter: Is Rita around? Is Rita around? Is Rita around?  
Isamu: Kick him?  
Aceplayer: Kick him!  
Miyakaze: Ban him!  
Mitsui3pointshooter: If you dare, I'll beat you all up!  
**Isamu kicked Mitsui3pointshooter (Oopssee... I don't see beating up around here allowed)  
**Miyuki: Isamu, that's not a good thing.  
Kou: Oh Kea-chan, let me smooch smooch you!  
Kazeno: Ano na...  
Kou: If you want to want to show your love, might as well do it like that! Hahahaha! I am tensai Kou!!  
Kazeno: Oh really  
**Kazeno jumped over Miyakaze and pull him to a room  
**Isamu: Good one Kazeno! Lol  
Miyuki: I couldn't agree more!  
**Rita joined #slamdunk**  
Isamu: Not again...  
Kou: The fake Rita...  
rita: Oo I beg your pardon?  
Miyuki: Hey we are waiting for the rita we know!  
Miyakaze: Now ban her!  
Isamu: But I had ban her.. wait a second...  
Aceplayer: If already banned, they can't never enter the channel anymore...  
Isamu: it's girl124.bn It's rita!!  
Kou: Whatt?  
Kazeno: Rita-chan!!  
**Kazeno jumps over rita "Where have you been?"  
**rita: Gomen... gomen... I was busy and I have a new computer today  
Miyuki: We are glad to see you here...  
rita: Thanks...  
Kou: Where's the fic?  
Rita: what fic?  
Kazeno: the fic?  
Rita: wut?  
Kou: Don't play dumb on me!  
miyakaze: Hey...  
kazeno: Oh Ryouta-chan  
rita: ;;  
aceplayer: Konnichewa rita!  
Rita: hey rukie!  
Kou: Don call him 'rukie'.  
Rita: hahaha! Anyway, can't stay long mata ne!  
**Mitsui3pointshooter joined #slamdunk  
rita left #left #slamdunk  
**Mitsui3pointshooter: Was that Rita??  
Miyuki: Yeah... you just missed just a second.  
Isamu: Good news guys!  
Kou: o-o  
Isamu: I detected her phone line  
kazeno: wonderful Isamu-san!  
Miyuki: lets give her a surprise visit  
Kou: pay for my flight ¬.—  
aceplayer: I'll pay for you Kou-chan!  
kou: really?  
Aceplayer: that way we can met  
kou: Wait till i have my arms on you...  
kazeno: ceh...

****

end chatting (Sorry if it does confuse you... that's how to chat in mIRC XD)

Rita walked the school corridor. She is in upper 6 high school. Half of her class mostly pay no attention to her because of her shameless family but most of them respect her because her blood was different from the shameless family.

"Morning Rita!" Her friend, Wenna waved. A tall long black haired girl hit her back. "Hey Wenna," She smiled back and sat down her seat. She placed her books under the drawer but a letter dropped down. "Another love letter?" Wenna giggled. Rita sighed in chibi, "Can't they just stop being persistent?"

Wenna laughed again, "Before you went to Tokyo, you were ignored. Especially when you look like a nerd. Now!" She pointed her, "You are not wearing glasses anymore. Your hair is much more better..." her expression changed, "Even though I like it long..." Rita had a sweat drop.

"What changed you anyway?" Wenna asked looking at her. She hehed, "Someone special changed me... saying that he'll be with me forever..." She sighed with a shrug, "But that might be one of the boys untrue promises!" Wenna had a question mark.

"But..." The surrounding changed and Rita looked different, "Even though I said it... I still love him... so much..."

"Darn it, why is it so hot here?" Kou complained annoyed with her non-sleeves T.shirt and short skirt near a car. You guessed it, Rukawa rented a car. Who is the driver? Obviously Isamu, because he is the oldest.

"Aww... common Kazeno," Kazeno patted her back, she was wearing a dress that reached to her knees, "This is Brunei. It's near the equator." "If it's not because of Rita..." Kou fisted and Rukawa sweat dropped behind, "I wouldn't want to come here for a vacation!"

"Can you be quicker?" Mitsui complained. He was the most impatient. Honestly, they were playing him. Everyone had irritated eyes with a strange surrounding. He started screaming, "Don't show me that face!" He had so many veins popping out from his temple, "I have been waiting for this time!!" Everyone shared the same sweat drop, "We shouldn't have brought him with us..." "What are you babbling there? Move it!!"

There were a few students playing on the basketball corner court. Rita, Wenna and a few people were there and they were playing basketball.

Wenna wiped of her sweats of her forehead and laid down on the ground like an animal, "I am tired..." Rita giggled. She was holding a basketball wearing a t.shirt and long trousers, "Wenna, that was just nothing! You can't even get a warm up!"

"Give me the ball," A guy as tall as Ryouta called out. He was Martin, Rita's closest guy cousin, who loved playing basketball more than anything. He looked nearly like Rukawa yet shorter. She threw the ball to him and he made a dunk.

"I want to make a dunk!!" Wenna whined that the whole neighborhood could hear her. The others shared the same sweat drop. Rita then laughed out loud that Wenna gave her a death glare. She then sweat dropped, "Sorry... I was actually was laughing at something else..."

Wenna ran towards her and jumped over her. She started choking her. Rita had swirls in her eyes. "Girls, can you just try to act like like teenagers?" Martin said laughing at same time. Wenna snapped in chibi and stood up. She started pulling Rita's hair like a teenager.

A huge sweat drop formed behind his head, "Not what I have in mind..." "Oi. Guys!" Lin called from the corner with her grandparents, "Common, have a break!"

"Don't mind if I do!" Wenna ran to them like a speed of lighting and Martin shook his head. "Why's my girlfriend like this?" He laughed and walked from behind. Rita laughed at them and stopped. They reminded her the couples she knew in Tokyo. She looked at the basketball and a vision of Mitsui appeared on it, smiling and teaching her the technique of 3-point shoot.

She thought for a second and grabbed the ball. She dribbled to the back and turned looking, or mainly targeting the ring seriously. She started to jump.

Meanwhile, the others were lost, looking for the address they had. Isamu nearly fainted while Miyuki was tired. Kou was on Rukawa's back, feeling hot and tired. Kazeno was leaning on Ryouta's shoulder. "Brunei is hot like Rita said...." She complained. "Singapore too... but I didn't know it was much hotter..." Miyuki said puffing, "Especially in summer."

Mitsui tsked, "Try to get used to it..." The girls had veins popping out, "You don't understand anything, do you?" Mitsui snapped and paid attention to somewhere else. He heard the sound of basketball and turned around the corner. "Mitsui-san?" They called from behind.

He stopped when he saw a short violet haired girl jumping high and making a 3-point shoot. He couldn't see her face clearly but when she threw the ball and it entered in the ring, he immediately saw a smiling face of Rita. "Yahoo!!" Rita jumped up and down, "My first 3 point shoot here!!"

"Awesome, Rita," Lin looked impressed, "How do you know the technique?" Wenna laid on the table looking at her and grumbled, "It's obvious when she was with a 3 point shooter player in Tokyo for a year..." "That fast..." Rita's grandfather smiled, "You're a fast learner..."

Rita held the back of her head blushing and flattered, "I am not really a fast learner... grandpa..." She had that red cheeks and shut her eyes. She liked to be praised. Wenna tsked, "Shameful!" Rita snapped and looked at her, "What did you say?"

"Rita..." Mitsui couldn't move when he looked at her. He haven't seen her for months now. "Is that Rita?" Kou had her jaw dropped down, "She cut her hair!!" "The pretty hair!!" Kazeno said from behind with a shriek. They started panicking from behind.

Mitsui started to run and screamed, "Rita!" Everyone looked at this guy and Wenna had love shapes in her eyes, "A hunk!" Martin had veins popping out, "Stop looking at handsome guys!" He snapped, "How did he know Rita's name?" He had question marks all over with dots.

Rita turned and saw Mitsui, at last, for 5 months. They stared at each other for a while and saw the others behind him. She laughed, "I am impressed you all find me!" Before Kou and Kazeno jumped over her, Mitsui immediately asked her in a high tune.

"Do you still love me?" He blushed. What is he thinking? Saying that first? Rita had her eyes open wide looking at him and looked down. She does have a blush. She looked at the ball and smiled. She looked up at him with a sweet smile and replied, "I love basketball!"

The surrounding was silence and Rita was the only one smiling. Everyone had dots on their faces and their afternoon breeze blew them. The people that were passing by thought differently about them.

Wenna who acted crazy, crashed down, couldn't stand the surrounding, "OI you stupid headed kiddo!! The basketball does love you." She was still smiling and Mitsui's expression changed. He smiled too, "I am glad to see you too..."

Wenna had dots, "What's that about?"

****

Owari

Questions and stupid answers

__

How did Kou got the ticket?

"I send tons of emails to Inoue sensei that he got pissed!!" Kou raised up her arm and jumped around the room. "No wonder he send you the tickets..." Kazeno had sweat drops.

**__**

Why did the Rukawa's little brothers were looking at Kou at such long time?

The boys raised up the arms, "Because Keade onii-chan doesn't like girls and Kou nee-chan came so we need to cheek her look! Oh she wasn't cute at all!" "What's that supposed to mean?" Kou screamed from behind, "You brats told me that I was cute!"

**__**

Why did Rita cut her hair?

She got pissed with the annoying long hair that disturbs her moving. "Cut these hair!!" She screamed and Lin had a sweat drop.

**__**

Where did Sakuragi and Haruko go?

They are married and obviously Akagi wasn't happy at this because they got married after they finished high school. Sakuragi was beaten up before they got married.

**__**

Where did Wenna came from?

A girl who is the combination of Kou and Kazeno and Rita had this attraction to her to be a friend.

__

Want to ask questions?

****

Review

A/u: Party!! Party!! The story has finished!! throws bouquets all over the place Review please. And? A sequel? Want a sequel? I would gladly make it if there's a few readers interested but it's mostly about Rita and Mitsui. ;; Thank you.


End file.
